Blood Bonds
by FireCracker7
Summary: Meet Gotham's first family of vampires. The Manor is warm and lethal.
1. Chapter 1

submission dated 6-25-05 (updated 5-23-09)

author: FireCracker

(Italic copy bordered by_underscore_)

Archive? You'd better.

Warnings: This is an Elseworlds Vampire Fic

Pairings: None yet.

An introspective.

Blood Bonds (Prologue)

Hello. I'm known as Bruce Wayne. Billionare, philanthropist, and all around playboy.

I also happen to be a vampire.

Oh, I know what you're thinking. How could I possibly maintain such a lifestyle and be one of the undead?

It's quite easy, actually.

I could be classified as __vampirii superior.__ Daylight doesn't hinder me. My appearance mimicks a mortal, provided I am well fed. Regular vampires are quite envious of my clan, for obvious reasons.

How is this, you say?

Truthfully, I'm not sure. I was born November 13, 1886. My mother was a beautiful vampiress, tall with chestnut hair down her back in waves. She was a courtesan of the american parliament party during its formation. Her ancestry held the ancient blood, powerful blood. Leita, (the goddess) she was known as, and highly respected among the various covens. However, treacherous mortals managed to destroy her when I was very young. There are still things all vampires are vulnerable to. Strong she was, but not __superior__ like myself. She perished in a crypt fire when I was ten. The pain of her loss was nearly unbearable. Her dying mind reached out to me, singing pride and love. Telling me to survive above all else, and honor my heritage.

Much later I exacted my revenge. The bones of my enemies decorate my hidden caverns to this day.

I was lost, and too young to be alone. I drifted over the next few decades, forming friendships and alliances with various vampires around the world. I was determined to not only be born superior, but made superior. Every deadly art and defense I learned ruthlessly. More importantly, I had the capacity to do so. Both mortal and immortal taught me. But once I had learned all there was to know, I drifted again. Building a fortune through various...adventures, not all legal. Deferring money into legitimate buisness interests to make my empire grow. And it did.

I was the envy of my kind. Well known now and famous as 'Bruce Wayne, billionare' my wealth has afforded me all kinds of forged history and background. The age and appearance issue is no problem. Humans believe what I wish them to, due to my hypnotic powers.

Then one fateful night Alfred entered my life.

To my utter amazement, he appeared in my mansion one evening without warning. I threatened to destroy him, since no vampire intrudes on my privacy uninvited. I made a grand display of snarls and roars. Lightning crackled outside at my rage.

And he laughed at me.

Stunned, I paused. How was he able to breach my silent spells about the mansion preventing such intrusion?

I observed him. A handsome vampire, in a cosmopolitan way. Solidly built without being thick or massive. Straight shoulders. His bearing was almost aristocratic, with blue eyes sharp as razors. Sharp as mine. A thin moustache decorated the stern mouth.

He felt my mental probing for the truth, and smiled again. His shields slammed into place.

Enraged, I moved to strike with inhuman speed. I wanted to claw his face open for mocking me. His smile disappeared. As my fist raised, he caught it in a viselike grip. I couldn't move. With one hand he forced me to my knees. In astonishment, I glared in defiance. How was this possible? Unless...

Fangs fully exposed now, he smiled at me once more. Hard. Those blue eyes shifted, turning volcanic red then nearly black. I looked into those pits, seeing the truth. He was old, impossibly old...

**"You would strike me, child?"**

I couldn't speak. No vampire had ever been my match, and all feared me. I was bigger, bulkier, physically stronger. I knew it! But he held me aside like a boy.

A vampire grows stronger with age, his powers more absolute. The blood distills, darkens and crystallizes.

As if sensing my train of thought, Alfred released me almost gently. His eyes shifted to blue once more. A sharp nail punctured his wrist. Blood, thick and virtually black oozed from the wound. He ordered me to drink. I did.

Images, too many assaulted my mind. Humans, vampires. Places I had been, places I did not know. Jungles, deserts. Mountains. Cities and towns. Strange languages, lost civilizations. Cultures and dynasties not of this time.

His blood was so sweet and pure, like deep wine. I suckled like a newborn babe, eager and starved for more. He finally pushed me away, amused.

I was angry with myself now, for losing control and showing weakness. Alfred soothed my hair, his voice gentle. He explained how he'd watched me grow over the years, guiding without my awareness. Other vampires were sworn to aid me in my quest for knowledge. Many potential enemies never reached me.

But why?

He smiled again, and told me his true name. No mortal can pronounce it properly.

**De'cilicus**.

Roughly translated, it means _'dark one from the pit.'_

Other names he told me, some ridiculous, some strange. Others fantastic. He was even worshipped by tribal peoples across the ages as a god, his appearance matching their belief system. Imitating shape and form is childs' play, for any vampire.

To this day, I have no idea how old he really is.

He stroked my face then, impressed and proud. An image of my mother flashed across my mind again. Her clothing was different than I remembered, medieval. But I recognized her nonetheless. At her side was Alfred, with a full head of hair. They appeared to be in a dank cave, huddled with other vampires. He later explained to me that poisoned blood caused his hair loss. A shame too, he was dashingly handsome with it.

So he knew my mother, long before my birth. What else did he know? Who sired me?

It was an unecessary riddle that he enjoyed teasing me with. Vampires always sense their source, and I was no different. More questions filled my mind.

Alfred is a true __superior__ also. He once told me I was the spitting image of his sister, Aziza, who fled this dimension once mystic spells cast by witches bound her to their service. Alfred swears to break these spells one day. I knew nothing of this, it occurred nearly ten thousand years ago when demons and vampires alike walked the earth. The forces of darkness held sway in a manner not seen until modern times. My aunt is a beautiful (and quite luscious) vampiress who contacts us through dreams. She is _very_ powerful, and I look forward to meeting her eventually. And yes, I do look like her.

After our initial confrontation I invited Alfred to my bed. We shared blood and secrets until it was as if I'd been raised by him all along. Mental bonds are such an advantage for our kind. They go beyond time and space.

And I am a good son.

I rule my clan, but Alfred is the patriarch. We all defer at times to his knowledge and wisdom. His intellect is astounding.

Did I mention my own sons? I have three, two by the same vampiress. The _other_...well...that was a weakness.

Dick is the oldest. Then Jason, then Tim. All favor me in some fashion. Jason is ruthless, and has my intensity. Tim is the intellectual one, but still very young. Dick is cunning and clever, dangerous when crossed.

Jesana was a mad love for me, bearing both Dick and Tim. She was not particularly powerful however, and was ambushed by cultists in her death sleep (she could not walk the day). Her end wasn't pretty. The boys avenged their mother well. The cultists were all found with their throats ripped. I take pride in their nasty streak, which they get from me.

Jasons' mother was a mistake. Brey was a common vampire who comforted me when Jesana and I had briefly separated. Brey hid Jason from me when we parted. My son! It was her own form of revenge. I burned her mind for it, making her a vegetable. She committed suicide by walking into a brush fire at Gotham Municipal park. Investigators still question their findings.

Brey was mad, always aspiring beyond her station. The witch actually thought to rule all vampires at my side. She never replaced Jesana in my heart or bed. I have such lousy luck with women.

I had to tell Jason, of course. It was his right to know. His response was predictable, and we fought. The end result was also predictable. I subdued him and made love to him for three days. He adores me madly ever since.

I'm a good father, don't you think? Mortals think we're psychotic, sick creatures. Humans fail to understand blood is everything to a vampire. Family and communication, love and lust. Not to mention the nectar of our existence.

We can subsist on animal blood, but it is bitter and has little nourishment. Those who feed in such a manner often suffer numerous deficiencies, such as weakness and mortal aging. These effects are temporary. With proper feeding, even dessicated vampires can be restored to health. Fire will destroy a young or weaker vampire. Only those with great age or strength can withstand flame (but not without damage).

We have large bat forms, humanoid. Useful for transport, stealth and inspiring fear. Mist is another option for various uses. Storm making ability comes from experience and inborn power. This one ability is a great equalizer for younger vampires.

We can eat regular food, but it merely dissolves in our bodies. No nourishment is gained from it.

There is a tenuous truce between vampires and humans in Gotham. It is a perfect city for our kind. Dark, gothic, and full of criminal evil. One could get quite fat, were it possible.

The agreement with local authorities is this...don't ask, don't tell. Criminal deaths and disappearances are seen as being good for the city. Regular citizens know what we are, but try to ignore our existence. Meanwhile the law tips around in our wake, fearful yet grateful. They stay out of our buisness, we ignore theirs.

And there is the problem of coven factions and other families.

Most of them are merely a nuisance. But one family is our rival for blood and power in Gotham. The Monsantos. Their matriarch is also __superior__ and rules her clan with an iron hand. She has twins, a daughter and son. A sister and uncle also reside with them. They own considerable wealth from real estate, oil and stocks.

The reputation of my blood has so far repelled any open attacks. But one day there will be war. Actually, I relish the idea.

But I have more immediate concerns. There is much excitement at the manor these days. My youngest, Tim is about to go on his first hunt. His brothers tease him about his milk teeth. They will grow out in another year, developing into full fangs.

I forgot to explain something. We grow to adulthood much like mortals, then aging ceases at prime. Young vampires are provided with blood by their family members. Their inexperience is a liability during childhood, risking exposure and possibly destruction. Tim is old enough now at sixteen. He shows me his barely sharp fangs, so proud. As usual he is hungry, a bottomless pit. And blood from the hunt tastes sweetest, feeding our dark cravings. It is our nature, our way.

Alfred appears in the living room and insists on quiet. He likes to meditate and contact others in the world 'psychic net'. Dick taunts him about 'old people' liking their television. Jason wants to hurry back and see his reality shows. Tim screams that he wants to bite everyone.

My family can be quite silly.

We will feed, then return home and rest together. All is well.

Next: Tim's first Hunt


	2. Chapter 2

submission dated 7-2-05 (updated 5-23-09)

author: FireCracker

(Italic copy bordered by_underscore_)

Archive? You'd better.

Warnings: This is an Elseworlds Vampire Fic

Pairings: Some kinky family fun after dinner.

Blood Bonds 2: Tim's First Hunt

Tim paced the library, full of energy and tension. He couldn't keep still, growling and hissing. His brothers watched in quiet amusement. Waning sunlight cast long shadows through huge bay windows, bathing everyone in eerie purple orange glow.

Jason grinned, lounging on a couch. "Getting hungry, little brother?"

A snap of sharp teeth. "What do you think? It's getting worse. My gut hurts!"

Dick pursed his lips, observing. "What else do you feel?"

A pause. "I'm...I don't know. It's like I want everything at once."

"It's your first time." Dick stated.

Tim crossed the room and stood in front of him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Knowing fingers traced along the fine body, a combination of soft youth and approaching manhood.

"After the hunt, come tell us."

Tim stared into matching eyes. "That doesn't explain anything, Dick. Can hunting make the blood that much different?"

A sharp smile. _"Yesss._ You have no idea."

"But-"

"You think too much, Tim. The hunt is pure instinct, raw pleasure."

"It tastes better fresh?"

From a corner of the room, Jason laughed. He stood from his vantage point near the ottoman.

Tim was angry. "What's so damn funny, Jason?"

"You are, Tim."

"Maybe I should bite you first!"

"I haven't fed yet, so it wouldn't get you anything. Except maybe a black eye."

Fists balled. "You'll _try,_ anyway."

"Knock it off, you two." Dick growled in his throat. He glared at Jason. "Now explain it to Tim, and stop teasing."

Jason snapped his teeth. "No one has a sense of humor anymore..."

"Get on with it!"

_"All right!"_ Jason shrugged, smiling savagely. "There's a psychic connection through human blood. It feeds us their soul, makes us stronger."

Tim thought that over. "And I thought it just tasted good."

"Sure. But the need is psychic as well as physical. When you drink, you feed on their essence, their life force."

"When I drank from everyone I couldn't sense that."

"No, because you were fed second hand. You only get that benefit from drinking directly from a mortal."

Tim smacked his lips, eyes flickering. "Sounds fascinating."

Jason observed his hunger in appreciation. "Time you were off the bottle, kid. Besides, We're tired of being chewed on."

"So? I'm a growing vampire. I need plenty of nourishment."

Dick chuckled. "Well, now you'll hunt for it."

"Hmm." Tim stretched impatiently. "Where's Bruce?"

"At a meeting. He'll meet up with us later."

"He should be here." Tim snarled petulantly. "I'll want an explanation later!"

Dick raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"I think" Jason said slowly, "that your blood's a little high right now."

Tim stomped impatiently. "What are we waiting for?! I want to hunt now-"

"Soon. It's almost dark."

_"Now_, I said!" Tim started shifting to his bat form. With inhuman speed, Dick grabbed him.

"No."

_"Ssss._ Let me go!"

Powerful hands massaged the base of Tims' skull. The teen shimmered, resuming his human form.

"Listen to me." Dick purred, soothing. "Hold on a little, until it's dark."

Tim visibly calmed a little. "I need...I want-"

"I know."

"But there's no point in waiting!"

"Feeding is safer at night. Less attention, less interruptions."

"But we can walk the day!"

"True, but as you know we aren't at full strength under sun. Nor do we get the full benefit of feeding."

"Will it really make that much difference?"

"Words can't describe it, Tim. You'll understand soon enough."

Tim glanced over at Jason. "It's better at night?"

A slow nod. "After your first taste, you can't go back."

"Hmm...there must be a scientific explanation."

Ice blue eyes were steady on the teen. "For what?"

"Why there's such a difference. Maybe later we should work on a way around the problem."

"It isn't a scientific problem." a new voice stated suddenly. The young vampires stood back in surprise. A huge bloom of mist appeared suddenly among them, shaping into a familiar form. Alfred smiled serenely, tastefully clad in turtleneck and slacks.

"Nice trick, grandfather." Jason grinned.

Alfred nodded slightly. "I decided to get in on the conversation." he turned to Tim. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, and tired of all this talking!"

Ancient eyes looked out the window. "Ah, the night. The blood sings to be free." he abruptly went silent.

Dick followed his eyes. He could have sworn he saw (and sensed) a slight shadow moving some distance off.

"What's everyone looking at?" Jason wanted to know.

"We have company outside." Dick frowned. "On the grounds."

Jason concentrated, suddenly alert. _"Sss_...not an attack. But someone strong enough to cloak themselves completely. I don't like it."

"It's dark now." Tim stated impatiently. "I'm _hungry,_ dammit!"

Alfred laughed. "Yes, it's time." he gathered Tim into his arms. "Your pulse is strong, young one. Wild."

Jason licked his lips. "I could do with a snack myself."

"You were supposed to have fed awhile ago." Dick reminded him. "This night is for Tim."

"We'll see how long _you_ last around a few warm throats, bro."

_"Ssss!"_

"We can argue about it later!" Tim growled, still held by Alfred. He glanced up at his elder. "You are going, right?"

"I will follow you. Go, children."

()

Gotham nights were a time of fear, even for the criminal element. A time when hunters became prey for creatures of the night. The most powerful drug lords and arms dealers were merely food, surrounding themselves with inferiors for protection.

Local law enforcement agencies were quite aware of the resident vampire population, although the exact number was unknown. It was a new 'dark age' in Gotham. Undead hysteria was everywhere. Murders among citizens with night shift positions were up 30%. Wild rumors and rampant speculation had paranoia and fear at an all time high. A new 'visionary' network aired recently, giving tips and clues for spotting and destroying vampires. Crackpot mystics were directly responsible for dozens of innocent people being killed. So called citizens groups stormed the streets, staking street people out of fear they might be turned.

It was a time of insanity. And reality.

As real as leathery wings beating the night skies, bats with blooded eyes and fangs. Immortal creatures looking for food and feast.

Tim was such a creature. Scents and sounds were everywhere, fuelling his bloodlust. They soon came upon a seedy dive in the warehouse district. Rough waterfront characters were everywhere, drinking and fighting. Cheap neon lighting decorated an alley littered with debris and trash.

Four bat things crouched on a rooftop across the street, eyes red against the dark. The smallest one was practically vibrating with hunger and excitement. Powerful wings flapped wildly in anticipation.

Alfred reached over and held them. ***Sss. Enough, Tim!***

The young vampire slavered, watching the crowd. ***Food!!***

***Quiet!*** Dick hissed. ***You'll draw attention too soon. Remember, some humans carry weapons that can harm us.***

***So what? We're still superior!*** and with that, Tim dove down like a shot into the fray.

***He's crazy!*** Jason immediately flew after him. From the rootop, Alfred snarled at his oldest grandson.

***How could you let him leave in such a state, Dick! He's too young...***

Dick edged to spring down himself. ***I didn't think it would be this bad-***

***He needed blood to take the edge off. Your father won't be pleased.***

Dick sniffed the air. ***I'll deal with that when the time comes, Alfred. Tim needs us now.*** he leaped soundlessly into the night, joining his brothers. Alfred didn't move, baring his fangs in the dark.

***Foolish. Tim's first hunt will not go well.*** the ancient bat mused to himself.

()

The scene below was sheer chaos. Brawlers everywhere scattered with shouts of _"vampire!"_ Shots rang out in the dark.

Tim swooped down on a burly man, bearded with a knit cap. He pulled out a pistol.

"Suck on _this,_ freak!" he fired point blank. Tim didn't even slow down, crashing into the broad chest. They went down in a tumble, Tim sinking his fangs in a shoulder. He didn't hear the screams, only the blood...

_It roared in his ears, pounding heartbeat. Liquid ecstacy, spilling hotly down his throat. He'd never had blood like this. Fiery sweet nectar, filling his mouth and feeding the craving..._

/yes, yessss...so good.../

The buzz he got was indescribable. Tim gulped noisily, clutching his victim on the ground. A bottle grazed his head, but he barely noticed. Nothing mattered except the blood.

Screams filled the air everywhere. Jason found his meal with deadly accuracy, swift and silent. Dick circled the mob from above before choosing his own victim.

"Stinkin' vamps!" someone shouted into the din. More bullets cracked everywhere, chipping brick walls and breaking glass.

Tim finally glanced up, mouth dripping. He wanted more. Another rough looking group raced out with deadly looking weapons, taking aim. Uncertain of the situation, he sent out a call over the noise.

_"SKEEEECCCH_!"

Dick and Jason turned at the bloodcurdling shriek, assessing their predicament. Jason dropped his victim as the others opened fire. He took to the sky, Dick close behind. A strange, murky cloud enveloped the entire area.

Tim had no problem negotiating the gloom. Shouts of confusion and anger were heard in the chaos. Bright orange taser beams flared through the fog. The teen staggered along, drunk from his glut. Leathery wings flapped madly as he strained to fly.

Dick and Jason paused above the calamity, wings beating in silence.

***Do you sense him?*** Jason looked into the smoky noise. More taser shots sizzled upwards in a blazing display.

Dick sniffed the air. ***He's tasted first blood. But those weapons are a danger.***

Sirens warbled in the distance.

Jason lowered a bit. ***Hear that? Police. We can't stay!***

***No. We'll have to retrieve Tim.***

An unearthly scream pierced the air suddenly. Dick and Jason dived at the cloud again, their thoughts lethal.

()

Tim flopped about in the cloud, tasting the blood on his lips. He wanted that feeling again, that ecstasy...there were too many warm pulses nearby. Sweet smell, just under the skin...

Distracted by his bloodlust, Tim scarcely noticed the taser beam dot on his back. He located a sprawled figure in the murk, face down.

/Yes...still warm. I want it!/

Growling, he crouched low to feast. The 'victim' rolled over suddenly, his features hard.

"So long, _sucker."_ he snarled.

Blinding pain ripped through the young vampire as he screamed in agony. The odor of scorched flesh filled the air. A sickening crack, then Tim felt himself being lifted, safe...

Squad cars surrounded the area, sirens blaring. The cloud had spread down two city blocks, creating a zone of darkness. Screams and shouts were heard, more shots fired. Gunfights broke out between officers and roughnecks. A news crew arrived on the scene.

Dick and Jason nearly entered the cloud when a large bat form shot past them, carring a smaller bat form. The smaller form trailed blood in the murky air.

***Tim!!***

***Come, children.*** Bruce flew on, cradling his burden gently.

Jason and Dick followed silently, flanking on each side. Alfred appeared suddenly, bringing up the rear. They disappeared into the long night, leaving a war zone behind.

()

Thick trails of mist slipped through the tiniest cracks, entering the mansion. Mist that reformed into human shape once inside. Everyone crowded around Tim down in the caves. The teen was unconscious, features oddly peaceful.

Alfred looked worried. "He's lost a lot of blood, Bruce."

Bruce held his youngest tenderly, eyes dark. "Take him up, Alfred. We'll join you soon." he glared at his other sons.

Nodding, the ancient vampire took his burden with care, floating gently out of the caves.

"I can explain." Dick began, moving forward.

"Do so." Bruce bared his fangs, eyes like flint.

Jason looked around absently. "It wasn't our fault, father. Tim wouldn't listen-"

"You were supposed to look out for him!"

"We did!" Jason snarled. "The situation got out of hand when the humans arrived with tasers."

"Really?" Bruce paced the cave. "Tim was out of control with thirst. Why did you wait so long to bring him?"

"It wasn't my idea, exactly." Jason glanced at Dick. "Just so you know."

"Thanks for nothing." Dick replied.

"Well?!" Bruce demanded, rounding on his oldest again.

"I thought...it would be better if we left under complete darkness."

"Hardly necessary, Dick."

"No, but Tim was pretty agitated. I didn't want to risk detection."

Bruce pursed his lips, thinking. "It was his first hunt. You knew he'd have no control!"

A sigh. "I know now."

Bruce snarled. "Fortunately his wound is cauterized, so he didn't loose too much blood."

"I'll feed him, father." Jason offered. "It may help his recovery."

"And I can insure his sleep." Dick added.

Bruce shook his head. "It's been a long day. Rest, both of you. I'll spend the night with Tim."

"You're still angry." Dick stated.

"Yes, but that isn't important now. Tim is home, and safe where he belongs. The wound isn't threatening but he needs much rest." Bruce turned to go but added "We'll talk about this more." then promptly vanished.

Jason spared a smile. "That wasn't quite what I expected."

"It's not over, though. I admit I could have handled the situation better."

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Dick. All that sweet smelling food got us distracted. And little milkfang got his first tonight!"

"Yeah." Dick grinned sharply. He slung an arm around his brother.

"Come on, lets go watch some porn."

"You got it."

()

Bruce entered Tims' bedroom. Alfred had dressed the boy in pajamas. He lay quietly under layers of soft blankets. The elder vampire sat nearby, watching in silence. Intense blue eyes flickered as his son entered.

"He rests well."

Bruce nodded, edging to the bed. Glacier orbs bored into his son. "How is his wound?"

"See for yourself. It's healing cleanly."

Bruce turned Tim over gently, exposing his left shoulder. A smooth, circular scar had already closed. He stared in disbelief.

"This fast? How is it possible, father. He's so young!"

Alfred smiled gently. "He reminds me of someone else. A child quite remarkable, as I recall."

"I didn't-"

"Your blood is strong, Valeraan. Never forget it."

"No." the handsome vampire smiled. "No one calls me that except you, by the way."

"It was your given name by lineage."

"I prefer Bruce."

A shrug. "Of course. Your mother always had more contemporary ideas. And I realize the importance of adapting to the times."

Bruce undressed quickly, slipping on a robe. Alfred watched in appreciation. "Have a care. This old bloodsucker might be visiting your bed soon enough."

"Is that all you think about, old man?"

"Ask Jason and Dick for me."

"Touche'."

"I may jump your bones without an invitation."

Bruce lifted an eyebrow as he slipped into bed beside Tim. "So much for ancient control."

Alfred watched impressive chest cleavage. "My own fault I suppose, for breeding so well."

Powerful arms cradled Tim under blankets. "Your ego is quite massive father."

"With good reason, don't you think? I may be old, but I can still get it up!"

Bruce laughed, leaning against the bedpost. "You're impossible!"

Alfred glided to his feet. "It's hard to resist such delicious offspring."

Bruce glowered at his elder. "Dick and Jason are adults, father. Their buisness is their own. But Tim is off limits!"

Alfred stared in surprise. "Of course. I'm not a complete idiot!"

"Then stop acting like an old bitch in heat."

A youthful giggle interrupted their conversation. Bruce glanced down. "Tim?"

"That was pretty funny, what you said."

"In ancient Babylonia insolent children had their tongues cut." Alfred snipped.

Tim turned in his fathers' embrace."Yeah but this is Gotham, grandfather. Twenty first century, you know?"

"Another wise ass." Alfred ruffled the boy's hair affectionately. "Sleep, little one. Keep your father out of trouble."

"I will."

"And now I'll see what your brothers are up to." Alfred turned to go.

Bruce watched him icily. "Father dearest."

Alfred turned slowly, eyebrow up.

"Remember what I said earlier."

The elder vampire gave his son a long look. "See that you follow your own advice, then." he turned on his heel and departed. The door closed quietly behind him.

Tim looked into his fathers' eyes. "What did he mean?"

"Nothing important. How are you?"

The teen nestled, cuddling. "Feel weak...strange. Everything was fine hours ago."

A kiss on the smooth forehead. "So. Did you enjoy your first hunt?"

Tim smiled against a square jaw. "It was great. I felt so strong, like I could do anything. But now, I'm just embarassed."

Bruce kept kissing. "Why?" his voice was gentle.

"It was like...the blood went straight to my head, you know? Dick and Jason tried to tell me but I wouldn't listen."

"You drank too much too quickly."

"I couldn't control anything. Before you found me I was stumbling around looking for more."

Bruce smiled. "I was there all along."

Tim blinked, eyes wide. "Oh, I thought..."

Warmer than human lips kissed eyelids next. "Did you really think I'd miss your first time?"

"Nn...ah, no." Tim went boneless under an assault of kisses over his face. He pressed into his sire.

Bruce pulled back momentarily, shocks of black hair shading his eyes. Tim stared into those blue lakes, lips red and panting.

"I want-"

"Stop." Bruce laid a finger over the plump mouth.

Tim grabbed and held close. "You don't know what I was going to say." he breathed.

Bruce glanced down between them. Tim's arousal was quite evident through the thin material of sleep pants. A rock hard erection poked his side.

"I do."

"I'm not a kid, Bruce-"

"Listen to me, Tim. Hunting makes the blood burn past the point of control."

"Yeah." the teen purred, groping the hard body next to his. "I was tired, but now I feel great."

"That's my point." Bruce grimaced, feeling his cock throb suddenly. A small snarl rolled in his throat. /Down, dammit!/

Tim licked his lips hotly. "You want me, too. Yessss."

Bruce looked Tim over slowly, eyes dark. "Not yet." he murmured to himself.

Tim wiggled underneath, smooth chest peeking between his pajama shirt. Soft, silken nipples poked through shiny fabric.

"I disagree." the teen panted harder, sticking tongue between his fangs.

_"Sssss_." Bruce forced his eyes away, holding the boy down.

Tim arched up, grinding hips. "Do you think I'm beautiful, father? Everyone says I'm pretty."

"You're...growing up quite well." Bruce resisted his own swelling body. Carefully he rolled away.

Tim grabbed at his robe, voice husky. "Let's do it."

Bruce tasted one of Tim's ears, tongue circling. "Don't tempt me. You're playing with fire."

Tim shivered, closing his eyes. "I'm old enough. And I know about Jason!"

Bruce stiffened, leaning back in shock. "That was different-"

Wild eyes opened again, bright red. "Love me." Tim purred, flush and warm. Ruddy lips parted around sharpening fangs.

A large thumb caressed those lips, pushing them wider. Tim lay passively, holding his mouth open. Raven hair shimmered in a sexy tangle over long lashes. He sucked a finger briefly before tracing it wetly across a nipple.

Bruce fell silent, watching every motion as he teased soft skin with a nail.

"This goes no further." a gutteral growl. "You will sleep."

Tim snaked his tongue out, reaching between them. "It's so _big..."_

Bruce felt his whole body seize at the touch, hot fingers squeezing the base of his cock. Dark desire boiled his blood, forcing motion. Lunging forward he filled that mouth with tongue, smashing Tim into the bed. A curvy, strong leg wrapped around as Tim dry humped insanely.

Neither of them could last. Cocks trapped between surging bodies exploded in molten relief. Tim cried out soundlessly, clutching the broad back. Bruce still drove against him mercilessly, a tangle of skin, blankets and pajamas. Tim shrieked again as his cock filled once more, driven mad by relentless friction. Yowling like a hellcat he held on, bouncing from powerful shoves against his groin.

Bruce moved on instinct, hips snapping and grinding, heating the soft material of his robe. _It was insanity, he had to stop..._

Yet he couldn't. Vampires had impossible sexual drives, and his were no different. The more Tim wanted, the more he wanted. Sharp fangs clamped the smooth flesh, biting shoulders and throat. Tim screeched in pleasure, clawing blindly.

"Moremoremore!!"

Bruce didn't drink, and damned if he knew why. Tim's screams only excited him further, fuelling lust known only to their kind. Arms like iron bands crushed the boy close, held him in place.

Another sweet pulse left them sticky and spent. Bruce lay heavily against his son, pondering the merits of suicide.

Tim purred in rapture, eyes glazed and blue once more. "That was so _good."_ busy hands roamed everywhere.

Bruce didn't move or respond, his expression blank.

_"Ssss_. I feel so warm, safe. Next time, I want you inside!"

Bruce finally found his voice, edging to an elbow. "There won't be a next time, Tim."

The teen stared in disbelief. "You can't mean that. Show me, teach me-"

Fingers halted his lips again. "It's my fault, Tim."

"What are you talking about?"

"The fiasco at the warehouse should never have happened. You were injured on your first hunt."

"Stuff happens. Besides, I'm fine. It was pretty exciting, actually."

Bruce managed a smile. "You would think so."

"I want you." Tim slid into an embrace.

"No."

"No, I don't want you or no, you don't want to?"

"Enough, Tim."

"I get it. You still think I'm a kid. Well I'm not!"

Bruce lifted the defiant chin. "No, you're not. But you're caught between boy and man."

Tim licked his lips seductively. "Then help me get to the _man _part."

"When the time is right."

The teen growled, annoyed. "That's it? I'm supposed to wait for how long?!"

"Until you have more life experience. Sharing a full bond before then would be a disaster."

Tim snorted. "I see. So when do the stars have to align?"

Bruce smiled again. "When you're older."

"Give me a number."

"Twenty four."

"Hell no! I'd go blind."

"Hmm. Twenty two?"

"Seventeen!"

"Fool! Twenty."

"Eighteen?"

"Nineteen."

Tim snarled, sitting up in anger. "All right. Nineteen!"

Bruce smiled again, adjusting the tattered remnants of his robe. Swinging his legs around, he sat next to his youngest at the foot of the bed.

"Deal."

Tim stared hard at his sire. "You still want me."

"Ssssss."

"Your eyes are blood, father. Don't deny it."

Bruce glanced away briefly, crimson orbs glowing. "You know me too well."

"None of us can stop the hunger, father. It's our nature."

Bitter smile. "When did you get so wise?"

Arms enveloped broad shoulders. "I come from great stock. With any luck I won't have to wait."

Bruce untangled their arms. "Don't _push_ your luck."

Tim brushed lips boldly. "Can we seal the deal with a kiss?"

"I'm warning you for the last time-"

"Or what? You'll bang me senseless? I hope so."

Bruce grabbed him, blood on fire. He rolled Tim on his back. "So _beautiful."_ he rumbled.

Tim pulled his collar away, offering his throat.

An inhuman hiss. Bruce leaned in, fangs bared. To hell with waiting...

A deafening peal of thunder cracked outside, breaking the spell. Bruce sat back, dazed.

Tim glared up. "Cheap trick, father."

"It wasn't my doing, Tim."

The teen sat up in confusion. "Then who? It's not even storming tonight."

Bruce looked around in the dark. "I can give a guess or two."

"Probably Dick or Jason. I know all their dumb jokes."

"I'm not laughing." Bruce slipped out of bed. Tim wrapped his arms around his knees.

"You're not staying, are you?"

Bruce shook his head slowly. "Not tonight. I don't trust myself. Try to get some sleep." the imposing form glided to the door.

"Wait."

Bruce turned. "Yes?"

"When did you do Dick? And Jason?"

A dark brow lifted in amusement. "Comparing notes, detective?"

"Checking for consistency."

"Ask them yourself." Bruce dissolved into the darkness. Tim smiled in satisfaction, wrapping himself in sticky and scented sheets. Savoring a glob of cream from the blanket, he snuggled in for the night.

"Three freaking years? We'll see."

THE END

Next: Family Roundtable


	3. Chapter 3

submission dated 7-10-05 (updated 5-23-09)

author: FireCracker

(Italic copy bordered by_underscore_)

Archive? You'd better.

Warnings: This is an Elseworlds Vampire Fic

Pairings: Tim finds comfort, and Bruce fights his instincts.

Bruce glided into his huge bedroom suite silently, hitting the dimmer switch. He was a mess. Normally neat hair stuck everywhere like a porcupine, and his robe was ripped. Wounds created by Tim's passion seeped through satin fabric.

Nor was he alone, immediately sensing another presence. Twin pools of similar blue followed him in the muted lighting.

Bruce sighed, making an attempt to smooth his hair. "I suppose I should thank you."

Alfred watched him closely, seated in a plush chair. He wore his favorite smoking jacket and sleep pants.

"Sit down, Bruce. We need to talk."

"Tomorrow."

"Right now."

Snarling softly, Bruce sat across from his sire. "I suppose I won't get any sleep until we do. Now what is it?"

"What happened with Tim?"

A shrug. "I expect a full recovery in three days. His energy is returning already."

Alfred snorted impatiently. "Don't play games, boy. I smell the child all over you."

"It's not what you think."

"No? Look at yourself, covered with love marks. This shouldn't have happened, Bruce. You know Tim is vulnerable and inexperienced."

"Am I so out of control, father? Tim sleeps in his room and I'm here with you."

"For now." Alfred was suspicious.

"Ha! Now who's lost it? You think I'd take advantage of my own child?!"

"It happened before with Jason."

Bruce glowered, looking away momentarily. "That was different. Does _everyone_ have to throw it in my face?!"

Alfred steepled his fingers, smirking. "Passion has ever been your weakness. Tim is lovely, and growing. He will be most handsome in maturity."

"I'm aware of that, father. And I know where you're going with this."

"Do you? I've taken countless lovers to bed, Bruce. Mortal and immortal alike. The one thing I do know is love makes resistence futile."

Freakish blue eyes flashed. "He's sixteen and my son, not my wife! Are you insane?!"

"Are _you?"_

"I never took him!"

"Only because I created a distraction."

_"Hraughh!_" Bruce growled to himself. "Tim and I have an agreement. When he's older we will bond fully."

Alfred relaxed a little. "I see. When?"

"When he's nineteen."

Ancient eyes narrowed again. "Look at me, Valeraan."

Bruce stared defiantly, square jaw set.

Alfred chuckled. "Tim is definitely yours. Eventually he'll be fighting off lovers."

"You said the same thing about Dick."

"Indeed. And Jesana gave them great bones. But I'm more concerned about you."

A dark brow lifted. "Me?"

"Can you hold off for three years?"

"You think I'm that weak? Go to bed, father. I've better things to talk about."

A pause. "No, hear me out. Tim will grow-"

"That seems obvious. You've said it already."

Alfred stood suddenly, turning towards a window. "He will trail you like fire, draw you like heat."

Bruce thought that over. "I'm prepared for his advances-"

The ancient laughed bitterly, as if to himself. "I often forget how young even you are, Bruce."

"But not a child."

"True." Moonlight reflected on high cheekbones as Alfred stared into the night. "But in this, you are a babe."

Curiosity peaked. "How so?"

Alfred turned to face him again. "Taking a lover is easy. Loving one isn't. The mind rules, the blood overrules."

"If that were true we'd be swinging in caves, father."

"Where do you go at night after feeding?"

Bruce smiled at that. "All right, point made. Is this another lecture?"

"No, I'm serious. When Tim comes to you full of heat, what will you do?"

"Turn him away."

"As easy as that? I'm not a fool, and neither are you."

"Fine!" Bruce exploded, standing. He paced in agitation.

"I know the temptation, child. Brilliant you are, but still vampire. Blood will rule in the end, despite your best efforts."

"I won't allow it." Bruce snarled to himself.

Alfred watched him intensely. "You want him even now. Desire scents your skin."

The broad frame shivered, hands balling into fists. "I'm that obvious?"

"Yes. Stay in tune with your instincts. When they threaten your position, get distance from Tim."

"I may have to do that. But will he understand? At this stage, I don't want him to think I'm turning away-"

"It won't be easy. The boy is all hormones and heat. Perhaps..."

"What?"

Alfred clasped his son on the shoulders. "Maybe you need someone to run interference."

()

Tim couldn't sleep. Easing out of bed, he pulled sticky sheets from his skin. A wide smile spread on his face.

/Oh yeah.../

He debated what to do. _Sex, or his arrangement to wait?_

A loud purr. "Sex."

Slipping on a robe, he floated downstairs.

()

Dick and Jason lay entwined on the floor, cushioned over throw pillows. A large screen blared pornographic clips, casting the rec room in wild light and shadow. Tim came into the room silently, seeing his brothers move gently under blankets. Clothes were scattered everywhere across furniture.

"HEY!!"

Snarls. Two dark and tousled heads poked up, eyes glowing.

Tim stared back. "I want to talk. Cut off that shit!" he indicated the porn screen.

"Go to hell." Jason growled.

The teen moved closer, kicking the blanket. "I need your help."

Dick nearly bit his ankle. "You've had enough attention for one night. Go back upstairs!"

"I need your advice."

Sharp teeth champed. "You need a slap on the ass, punk."

Tim sniffed. "Seems like everybody's doing it tonight!"

Jason's head popped up from the blanket again. "What are you talking about?"

Tim licked his lips, eyes wild. "Keep going. I wanna watch."

"Little pervy. Too damn young to even know."

The teen licked a finger, prancing. "Not too young now."

_"What?!"_ both brothers echoed.

"Oh, it was so good. And I'm so _bad!"_ Tim laughed, falling back in a chair.

Dick and Jason sat up slowly, staring. Bare chests glistened from their activity.

Tim enjoyed their surprise. "Don't you guys pay attention? You didn't hear anything upstairs?"

Dick krinkled his nose. "Holy shit-"

Jason was sniffing also, eyes widening. Tim plopped down over them, hot and excited.

"Call it a crash course!"

"The hell?" Jason saw the marks on Tim's neck. A hand slipped inside the teen's robe, pushing it off a shoulder. Purplish red marks were everywhere, across the breastbone.

Jason blinked. "No. He _didn't!_ No way..."

"All the way!" Tim shouted with glee.

"I'll be damned." Dick couldn't believe his eyes. "Little brother is all grown up."

Jason grinned dangerously. "All the way my ass. See, Dick? No holes." he pointed across smooth skin.

Tim blinked at him. "Ah, holes?"

"Holes, you little faker. Bruce bit you, but didn't drink."

Tim touched his neck, rearing back on his knees. "Well, he would have."

"Hmm." Dick was thinking. "How far did it go, Tim?"

"I told you!"

Knowing smile. "Did he take you?"

The teen flushed. "_That's none of your buisness!"_

Jason snorted. "He sure stinks enough."

"You're pretty funky, too!"

"Knock it off." Dick was annoyed. "So get on with it, Tim. What happened?"

Tim grabbed his brother and kissed. "It was really good! Father and grandfather were fussing about my first hunt. Anyway, father made sure I was okay. He decided to stay with me, but then stuff got kind of wild."

"I can imagine."

Excited still, Tim kissed Jason next. "The thing is, he wants me. But he won't bond with me until I'm nineteen. It was a mutual agreement."

Jason lifted both eyebrows, glancing at Dick. "It's gonna be a long three years."

Tim splayed across his brothers. "That's why I need your advice. How can I get him into my bed?"

Jason stared in disbelief. "Are you _crazy?_ Blood must really be blowing your mind tonight."

Tim panted, rounding on Dick. "You understand."

Fingers combed through raven hair, soothing. "You need to calm down, Tim. It's been a wild night."

"It's gonna get _wilder."_ Tim lunged, grabbing Dick's face and kissing hard.

"Mlpghtfth!!"

"Horny freak." Jason tried to roll Tim off. The teen clung to Dick, still kissing. Powerful arms finally forced him off.

Dick was gasping himself now, leaning on an elbow. "Shit."

"You're sexy, too!" Tim went after Jason next, falling over him. They shared a sloppy kiss before Jason freed himself.

Tim licked his lips hotly, wiggling over his brothers. "I wanna fuck everybody. Let's do it!"

Jason fell back into the pillows, eyes glazed. "Hell, we've got Lolita here!"

Dick pulled Tim into his arms. "Got something for you." he purred, licking a curved ear. The teen shivered in bliss, erection throbbing under thin fabric.

"Yes, now!"

Jason pulled the blanket back. "Under the covers, Tim. We'll take care of you."

Nodding wordlessly, Tim fumbled at his robe. Dick stripped him quickly and shoved him between.

Jason nodded in approval, running hands over his brother. "You're gonna be a heartbreaker, Tim. A little more time, some meat on your bones...father won't be able to resist you."

Another gasp. "You think so?"

"Maybe more lovers than Dick."

"Funny." Dick replied, kissing the nape of Tim's neck. "Now lie back." he instructed. Tim flopped down happily, closing his eyes.

()

Bruce floated above the floor of his bedroom in a lotus position, sweating and hard. In his minds' eye he saw his sons...

_Jason and Dick going down on Tim together, sucking him to climax and licking each other clean. Tim returning the favor, taking both cockheads into his mouth and swallowing greedily. All three tangled in sticky pleasure, screaming their release._

Orgasms crashed over his mind through the link. Bruce heaved and creamed his pants, losing concentration and falling to the floor. He didn't bother to get up, smiling in the dark.

_Three years of torture._ But the payback would be sweet.

THE END

Next: Blood Bonds 4: The Paranormal Citizens Committee


	4. Chapter 4

submission dated 7-12-05 (5-23-09)

author: FireCracker

(Italic copy bordered by_underscore_)

Archive? You'd better.

Warnings: This is an Elseworlds Vampire Fic

Pairings: None, but plenty of tension. The family watches city wide developments on TV.

Blood Bonds 4: The Paranormal Citizens Committee

"What's the point?" Tim wanted to know, asking no one specifically. The family had gathered in the conference room per request by Bruce. A sixty plus inch screen blared current news reports.

Alfred watched the news anchors steadily. "It would seem another relatively obscure group seeks political power."

"Okay, so? That's typical in Gotham. Some crackpot group is always on the airwaves."

"There's more to this, young one. They want to mobilize law enforcement and citizens alike against us and our kind."

A shrug."Big deal. They can't take us head on."

Bruce glanced over at his youngest. "Arrogance is only a tool for intimidation, Tim. Don't be foolish. Having power doesn't make us invincible."

"You think another self appointed group can do us harm?"

Jason spoke up. "That's mighty tough talk, considering you took a full taser not too long ago."

"And I'm still _here_, too." the teen was petulant.

"You planning on testing the limits of every new weapon, bro? _I'm_ not. Too much pain and recovery time involved."

Dick rounded on him. "That's pretty surprising, coming from you."

Jason watched the screen. "Look, I like a challenge. But in some cases its sheer stupidity to charge in with no clue. You should have seen some of the technology at Kisner Warehouse during that case I worked. Those cruds were selling 'dummy dna' to the highest bidder."

" 'Dummy dna' ?" Alfred wondered.

Jason nodded. "Strategy, grandfather. A means to take us out eventually. Some lab creeps decided to make designer beings based on their synthesized dna. Beings with the capability of giving us problems. A glorified hit squad made to order."

"There's something else to consider." Dick stated. "From each injury we grow stronger. It could be a blessing in disguise."

"Only if you don't consider down time, Dick. I'm not afraid of pain, but I'm not looking for it either." Jason smiled wolfishly. "I'd rather inflict it."

"Well said." Bruce approved. "Still, our vigilante justice appeals to the majority of Gothamites."

"Except for the Monsantos." Dick growled. Everyone snarled at the mention of their vampiric family rivals. "They laugh at our alter egos, say the strong should prey on the weak."

"That's right." Tim piped up, angry. "I ran across one of their runners, a dude they turned last year. He said the word was out that we're soft, only preying on criminals."

"And why not?" Alfred was indignant. "The wicked taste sweetest. I'd rather not cross the path of those idiots, truthfully. They annoy me greatly."

Bruce smiled with steel. "I guarantee no humans think us soft. Despite our methods, they're never sure if we'll turn against them all."

"Useful psychology, father." Dick noted. "Mortals always fear the unknown."

"Of course. Uncertainty always plays in our favor. And even the Monsantos have sense enough to know that despite their objections."

Jason snapped his teeth. "Bah. A dusty, old world family stuck in the past. I met the daughter, Diedre. Nothing special."

"How come?" Tim was curious.

A shrug. "Too self important. Don't get me wrong, I felt her power. But she wasn't impressive for some reason."

"Victorians." Alfred noted. "They have a strict code of living. And quite intolerant."

"Fortunate for them I'm not." Bruce stated pointedly. "And I find it curious they only deal with us indirectly, through servants or allies."

"Diedre didn't recognize me, either." Jason stated. "Strange. I just assumed everyone had seen each clan."

"She probably doesn't get out much except to feed." Dick snorted. "If that. I've seen pictures, heard her on the airwaves. Jason's right when he says she's nothing special."

Bruce lifted an eyebrow. "Not intelligent?"

"Only in an average sort of way. Pretty severe looking, too. Resembles her mother."

"It could be pretense. I myself play that role as Bruce Wayne."

Dick shook his head. "I don't think it's an act with her. I made discreet inquiries. She attended several universities, but never completed any courses."

"Probably couldn't cut it." Jason cracked. "Average students always use the same cop out."

Dick watched the screen again. "This Paranormal Citizens Committee is more an immediate concern."

"Why don't we just trance them and get it over with?" Tim wanted to know. "Control would be easy."

Bruce sighed. "You can't do that to everyone, Tim. It wouldn't work from either a practical or psychic standpoint. Linking with that many minds constantly would lead to madness."

"Or worse, total fusion." Alfred pointed out. "A group mind with no awareness or potency."

"Makes no sense." Tim replied. "You'd think adding knowledge and memories would increase power."

"It _doesn't_ work like that, bro." Jason tapped his forehead. "Your brain would be pea soup. A muddled mess of memories and knowlege with no way to access it. To make matters worse, all your powers would be neutralized."

Tim blinked. "Oh."

"Not to mention all the useless mental clutter-"

"Quiet, everyone." Bruce hit the volume button on the remote. "It appears our latest citizens group is outlining their agenda."

The family fell silent.

()

The vampiric clan watched intently. Local news anchors were interviewing several individuals at city hall. The majority of attention focused on a large redheaded man in his fifties.

"GOOD EVENING, EVERYONE. THIS IS PAMELA JACKSON, WTGK NEWS LIVE. HERE ON THE STEPS OF GOTHAM CITY HALL WE HAVE THE NEWEST CITIZENS COMMITTEE. THIS GROUP IS DEDICATED TO THE INVESTIGATION AND PREVENTION OF ALL MATTERS PARANORMAL. THE HEAD OF THIS GROUP IS A WELL KNOWN SCIENTOLOGIST, MR. NORMAN HUGHES."

Dick pointed at the screen. "I ran into him at a fundraiser. He's angling for the governor's chair next year!"

"What?!" Bruce couldn't believe.

"He has contacts, big ones. Including people like Lex Luthor."

Bruce curled his lip. "Maybe we should pay closer attention to this Hughes."

The newscast blared on. "MR. HUGHES, THANK YOU FOR TAKING TIME FROM YOUR BUSY SCHEDULE."

"MY PLEASURE. OUR GROUP IS COMMITTED TO PROTECTING THE PUBLIC FROM ABNORMAL PHENOMENA."

"AND WHAT WOULD YOU CLASSIFY AS SUCH?"

"STRANGE EVENTS AND BEINGS THAT ADVERSELY AFFECT THE SAFETY OF GOTHAM."

Jason snorted. "That covers a lot of damn territory."

"Buncha crackpots." Tim piped up. "They sure aren't worried about all the metahumans. Maybe-"

"They believe most metahumans are trustworthy. Unlike us." Alfred smiled wolfishly. "A legitimate concern, but a bit overstated."

"THIS WOULD EXCLUDE GROUPS LIKE THE JSA AND JLA THEN, OF COURSE."

"CERTAINLY. IT ALWAYS HELPS TO POOL RESOURCES FOR CONTIGENCY PLANS."

"CAN YOU BE MORE SPECIFIC, MR. HUGHES?"

"Please." Dick tapped his fingers. "So far we've heard a lot of nothing."

"THE CITIZENS OF GOTHAM LIVE IN CONSTANT FEAR. CREATURES FEED ON GOOD CITIZENS EVERY NIGHT. THESE THINGS MUST BE ROOTED OUT AND DESTROYED."

"YOU REFER TO THE ESCALATION OF VAMPIRE ASSAULTS."

"THEY COME UNDER ONE STATISTICAL CATEGORY."

"As opposed to rape, murder, assault with deadly weapons, arson and vandalism." Bruce stated pointedly.

Jason choked back a laugh. "Makes you wonder, doesn't it?"

"ARE THERE ANY OTHER UNUSUAL ATTACKS LISTED IN GOTHAM CRIME REPORTS?"

"WHILE NOT PRIVVY TO CLASSIFIED INFORMATION, I CAN SAY WITH CONFIDENCE WE HAVE KNOWLEDGE OF OTHER BEINGS INVOLVED IN THESE ASSAULTS."

"AND THESE WOULD BE?"

"WE HAVE NEWS OF WEREWOLF ACTIVITY IN THE SEWERS. CITIZENS HAVE ALSO REPORTED LARGE, HAIRY THINGS SEEN WALKING THE FRINGES OF GOTHAM. DESCRIPTIONS VARY, BUT THEY APPEAR TO BE INCARNATIONS OF SASQUATCH."

Tim fell back in his chair laughing.

"NIGHTCRAWLERS HAVE FREE REIGN IN OUR FAIR CITY. WE AT THE P.C.C. ARE COMMITTED TO DESTROYING THE CAUSE OF OUR FEARS."

"They should be committed, all right." Jason chuckled. "Hell, half those sightings are probably from crackheads and drunks."

"This gives me a headache." Alfred complained. "I heard similar babble during the 20s. People lived in bomb shelters and waited for alien invasions."

"War of the Worlds." Bruce added, shaking his head. "We seem to have a modern version."

Dick barely contained his own laughter. "They're just fringe nuts, father."

"Maybe. Unless they're backed by muscle. Listen."

"WE AREN'T ALONE IN OUR CRUSADE."

"IF YOU WOULD ELABORATE, MR. HUGHES."

"JUSTICE WILL BE SWIFT, I ASSURE EVERYONE. THE LATEST MAJOR INCIDENT PROVES DRASTIC ACTION MUST NOW BE TAKEN. WE HAVE THE FULL COOPERATION OF LOCAL AUTHORITIES."

"YOU'RE REFERRING TO THE FIREFIGHT AT THE DOCKS AFTER VAMPIRES ATTACKED SEVERAL MEN."

"YES. SEVERAL FOUL THINGS ATTACKED GOOD CITIZENS AND DRAINED THEM. THIS MONTH ALONE LOCAL HOSPITALS RECORDED TWO HUNDRED CASES OF SEVERE BLOOD LOSS."

"GOTHAM POLICE ARE STYMIED IN THEIR EFFORTS TO IDENTIFY THESE CREATURES, SINCE THEIR VICTIMS APPARENTLY DEVELOP AMNESIA AT THE TIME OF ATTACK."

"TRUE. WE HAVE CONTACTS IN BOTH THE SUPERHERO AND MYSTIC COMMUNITY THAT PROMISE TO POOL THEIR EFFORTS. THESE BLOODSUCKERS WILL PERISH. GOTHAM WILL ONCE AGAIN BE A BASTION OF ORDER AND SHINING SYMBOL OF FREEDOM FOR ALL AMERICA. DETERMINATION AND THE TRIUMPH OF HUMAN SPIRIT WILL NOT BE CRUSHED!"

Bruce gawked. "He's a loon. Certifiable!"

Jason pulled his chin in thought. "We'd better do a little digging into these 'contacts' he mentioned."

"Did my first hunt cause all this?" Tim was subdued. "I didn't mean for things to get so out of control."

"No, Tim." Bruce soothed. "This has been building for decades. Truthfully, I'm concerned."

"You never leave a challenge unanswered, father." Jason pointed out. "Hiding in plain sight has always been our best asset."

"True. But those not blessed with our strength will be at a disadvantage. Mortals can be quite ingenious."

"Maybe a meeting is in order." Dick suggested. "All our friends and allies, under Wayne Manor proper."

Alfred kept watching the news. "We need contingency plans for the metahumans. If they throw in with this 'PCC' it could mean all out war."

"Our alter egos will prove useful here." Dick was thinking now.

"Oh?"

"Consider, grandfather. The public only knows our vigilante guises. They presume we're ordinary people with special training."

"I don't see the connection."

"We have latitude to investigate and get information. Our public and private lives are well documented. No one will make any connection between us and these 'attacks.' "

"I've never understood the fascination for prancing about in costumes, psychology aside."

"That's precisely the point." Bruce countered. "Humans are strange creatures. They pick and choose which reality to believe in. An urban legend seems more contemporary and less fantastic than a vampire. Even now they don't completely believe in our kind, despite evidence to the contrary."

Alfred glanced at the screen again. "I suppose."

"I'm more concerned with leaks than public opinion. We'll call a meeting this weekend, at a time convenient for everyone."

"I'll send out the invitations." Jason offered. "Three days should be enough time."

Tim thought of something. "Hey, the Monsantos could show up!"

Bruce grinned darkly. "I hope they do. After all, we likely have common connections in our 'community.' "

The teen cracked his knuckles together. "I almost wish they'd start something. All these potshots they take at us in the press. I say we do something about it."

"It does get old." Dick commented. "At the same time, there's no law against free speech either."

Jason stretched back in his chair. "War of words. The Monsantos are talkers."

"Don't underestimate them, Jason."

"I don't, father. But they seem reactive instead of proactive to me."

"If they stay out of our buisness we'll stay out of theirs."

"Huh. And if they show at the party?"

A sharp smile. "Then we'll greet them properly."

()

The day ended fairly routinely. Bruce retreated to his suite after a busy patrol as batman. Three muggings and one attempted robbery were thwarted. He stole a brief snack from one of the muggers before heading back.

Dick and Jason were out prowling the fringes of Gotham and Bludhaven. Even Alfred had gone on a date. Bruce mused his sire might get lucky.

He sprawled lazily under satin sheets. Powerful muscle rippled, easing tension from the days' activities. Rarely did Bruce turn in before three, but a busy schedule demanded he attend a buisness conference at nine. Sleep was of the essence.

He'd nearly drifted off before he sensed a familiar presence. A lithe form glided to the bed, hovering. Bruce didn't roll over.

"Tim?" the voice was deep in the quiet.

"Yes."

"No games. We have an agreement."

"I'm not here for that, father."

Bruce looked over his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Tim climbed over the big body. "I'm cold. Can't seem to rest."

"Huhh." Bruce turned over, rolling Tim. He stared at his son closely, making a determination.

"You aren't recovered yet."

The teen shivered. "No, I'm fine. Just a little lightheaded-"

Razor blue eyes cut through the gloom. "Did you hunt tonight?"

"I went with Dick before he headed to Bludhaven. "

"No incidents like the first time?"

"No, father. My back still hurts, though."

A pause. "Turn over."

Tim complied, lying on his stomach. Bruce edged alongside, pulling Tim's robe off a shoulder. The scar was nearly invisible now, forming a white ring. Bruce traced a finger around it.

'It's a healing pain, Tim."

"I just wish it would quit bugging me."

Bruce rolled his son over again. "Yes. I noticed your reflexes and reactions were off during training." big hands rubbed the boy vigorously.

Tim fell into the blankets weakly. "Oh, that feels good."

Bruce kept massaging. "Any problems during patrol today?"

"No. You could have gone with me, you know."

Bruce smiled at his son. "So you could complain again? It's a no win situation."

"No it's not, and AAAAHH!" Tim balled up in pain suddenly.

Arms like steel bands held him securely."Under the blankets. Now."

Still developing fangs chattered. "sss,,,ss don't know what's wrong-" blue eyes glazed over.

Bruce pulled him under the blankets, holding close. "I should have forseen this. It's too soon for you to have a full schedule."

Tim was trembling uncontrollably now. "Don't think so. I could easily-"

"Quiet!!" the deep voice barked. A wide hand pulled the boy closer still, pressing his face against a broad shoulder.

"Drink." Bruce commanded.

Tim's face buried against a corded throat. /How did you know? I'm supposed to be hunting my own now./

Bruce rocked and cradled the teen as he drank. A smile lit handsome features. /You'll understand one day./

Silence, save for quiet suckling. Eventually Tim had his fill, eyes rolling up in exhaustion. Bruce sighed almost wistfully before succumbing to sleep himself.

()

Bruce woke abruptly from a dreamless rest. Instincts older than time gave warning of his depletion. Thirst hammered his throat, burning like live wire. His youngest son still nestled securely at his side, resting comfortably. A brief smile as fingers ruffled the rakish black hair affectionately.

He sensed another, far older presence in the room. Icy blue eyes were stark in the lifting darkness. A familiar form shifted, seemingly from the air itself. Alfred stood nearby, watching intently.

"Is everything alright?"

Bruce bared his fangs. "Must you invade my privacy at a whim?"

The older vampire almost appeared apologetic. "It wasn't my intent. I came through the mansion and wondered where everyone was."

"Dick and Jason are out on patrol. I expect they'll be back in a couple of hours."

Ageless eyes focused on Tim. "When I saw the child missing from his room, I thought-"

"You thought I'd lost control." Bruce growled, eyes blazing.

Alfred approached the bed slowly. "Not exactly. I was concerned, especially after the incident this afternoon when Tim fell from the crossbars during training."

Bruce glanced at his sleeping son again. "Yes. He came to me feeling weak and sick."

"He looks much better now. Also, I sense his strength is returning."

"_SSss_. At my expense, I think. The child will drain me dry!"

Alfred chuckled. "Well, he is still growing."

Bruce slipped out of bed, stretching. "Argh. And I thought Dick was impossible at sixteen."

The older vampire smiled. "Well, Tim is going through the 'touch' phase. But I'm more concerned about you."

Bruce turned at that, ignoring growing pain. "Me? What for?"

Alfred touched his face. "You look like a marble statue. It doesn't take a genius to see you're virtually bloodless."

"I can control this, for awhile. It's early, and I planned to get a drink before my meeting later."

Alfred shook his head knowingly. "You'll never last long enough to hunt. Here." he offered his wrist.

Bruce didn't argue, biting and gulping briefly. "Thanks."

"I've warned you several times about total depletion, son. Despite your mental controls, hunger will win out."

Bruce looked through his closet for clothes. "Blood isn't always available, father. And I plan to test those limits across time."

Alfred could only stare. His son had potential he hadn't dreamed of, even now.

"Listen to me, Bruce. You know the legend of our kind. Those who go too long without blood become living statues."

"Only legend, father."

"No. I've seen it, longer ago than I dare mention."

Surprise registered on the big man. "You never told me this before."

Alfred paced the room. "It was a time of skins and hunters. Humans babbled their sub language, while we communicated silently."

Bruce was fascinated, despite his need to hunt. "Go on."

Alfred smiled to himself. "Ah, the good old days. Meals were easy, and we were worshipped. The _T'aguku Rak_ gave rain and fire to everyone they favored."

A dark brow lifted in amusement. "Another alias, father?"

A slight shrug. "Myself and three good friends. Unfortunately, none of them survived the ages. Treachery is a great equalizer."

Bruce adjusted his red and white plaid suit. Alfred winced.

"Why are you wearing that nightmare?"

A slight shift in the air, as Bruce took on a bearded appearance. "Watch how ya talk to me, mister. Matches Malone don't play."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "By the dark pit!"

Bruce tipped his cap. "Ah plan to eat a sailor this morning. Be back in a bit. Watch my boy for me!"

Alfred erupted into laughter. "You've many talents, child! Join the actor's guild, if detective work ever gets boring."

"Ah can sing too, old man!"

Another voice cracked with laughter. Tim sat up on the bed, covering his mouth in hysteria. "You two are a trip!"

"Feeling better, I see." Bruce observed with a smile.

"Much. I like drinking hi-test." keen blue eyes observed his sire. "You look weird."

Bruce glanced down at himself. "The black boots are too much."

"Yeah, since red checkered suits are cool. Are you kidding me?!"

"Watch yor mouth, kid. 'Fore I belt ya."

Tim laughed again at the disguise. "You got it, Matches." the boy sobered. "But seriously, why are you so white?"

Bruce glanced at his hands. "I'd barely noticed-"

Tim took one and compared it with his own. "It's almost like you're silk, or marble or something."

"Your father and I have discussed this many times." Alfred said suddenly. "He's determined to test the limits of our existence."

"Like the stuff the ancients did? But Bruce isn't that old!"

"No, he isn't. And despite his power, I have to constantly remind him-"

"That's enough, father." Bruce rounded on his elder. "We won't have this argument here."

Tim was crestfallen. "It's my fault, isn't it? I drank too much."

Bruce scrubbed the wild hair with his fingers. "Stop it, Tim. I gladly give my children whatever they need."

"But-"

A quick kiss on the teen's forehead. "No more arguing. Besides, I'm starved. Someone greedy drained me last night."

"Someone named me." Tim grinned ruefully.

"Of course." Bruce straightened and adjusted his ugly suit again. "Now if yall excuse me, ah got buisness." he tipped his hat and strutted out.

They watched him go. Tim turned to his grandfather after a pause.

"Is he okay?"

Alfred stared at the door his son departed through. "Yes, but I have concerns."

"Like what?"

"His power, Tim. Your father is young, despite his abilities. I've never known any vampire his age with such strength."

"But that's a good thing. Besides, we're all strong. No clan will take us on directly, not even the Monsantos."

"My dear one." Alfred sat next to his grandson on the bed. "Never presume, never be overconfident. Stronger opponents fall to weaker ones all the time."

"I feel a lecture coming on."

The ancient laughed. "Maybe another day."

"I think you're worrying about nothing. Father worked hard to be the best, learning and training."

"The majority of his ability is inborn."

Bright blue eyes went wide. "What? But I thought-"

"That training honed and improved his talents? No, only time does that. His training gives him knowledge beyond his age, and the ability to apply what he knows more extensively."

"Then...that means..."

"We have more potential than any vampires that ever existed." a new voice sounded, rich and deep.

Tim tilted his head. "Jason?"

The Red Hood swirled into form suddenly, his flaming head a smile over dark military gear. "Live and uncensored, little brother. You look a lot better this morning."

"Heh. Sip and sleep, you know?"

A wink. "Do I ever. When you're older I'll tell you about it."

Alfred coughed. "I trust Gotham is safe now?"

"As safe as it can be, grandfather. I caught some of your conversation, by the way." Jason dropped his flame appearance.

The ancient grinned. "Yes. My family has a power complex."

"That's not so bad. You know what mortals say, if you've got it, flaunt it."

"Works for me." Tim piped up. "He's worried about father."

"So I gathered. Why?"

Alfred sighed. "Convincing your sire he isn't an ancient is a difficult task."

Jason frowned. "Father never said he was. I don't see your point."

"If you heard our conversation you know the reason for my concern."

Jason laughed. "Do all old people sit around and worry about everything?"

"Do all young people brag like asses?" Alfred countered. "I didn't last this long by being stupid and taking needless risks."

"Don't kid me, grandfather. Back in the day you did things wild. And what about that mortal you're dating now? I hear she-"

"As usual you veer off topic as a diversion." Alfred retorted. "This conversation concerns your father, not my new friend."

Jason plopped next to Tim on the other side. "I forgot, he's hip now."

The teen snickered. "Sure. But really, you should have seen Bruce before he left."

"I caught a brief glimpse of someone over the atrium. Some big, bearded dude in a polyester fire suit jumped the south wall in a single bound. Wonder who that was?"

"Superman?!" Tim made a face. "Look, up in the sky. It's a bird. It's a plane! It's-"

"Two loudmouthed clowns." Alfred finished impatiently. "Are you finished? I'm trying to have a serious discussion here."

Jason yawned. "Well if it's that serious, shouldn't Dick be here?"

"It doesn't call for a family conference, I'm just trying to get a point across."

"Okay. You're worried about father's power. Mind telling me why?"

"Even I can't explain his power level at so young an age."

Jason eyed his grandfather closely. "We all know he's very strong, Alfred. But this isn't news."

"None of you know the true extent of his ability, but I do."

"Are you saying he has hidden power?"

"I'm saying I sense his potential."

"It's for the good of our clan, then. What good is potential if it isn't realized? Father always pushed the limits, getting stronger."

A pause. "He was nearly stone this morning."

"That's impossible!" Jason couldn't believe. "Only deprived ancients became statues."

"No, its true!" Tim interrupted. "You should have seen him, Jason. He looked like marble wrapped in satin. Perfectly white. It was weird."

"But would he really be stone?"

Alfred shook his head. "Not true stone, but his body hardened with ancient power. This morning was the most extreme instance."

"Everyone goes pale without blood."

"This is more than that. My concern is that his power could outstrip his ability to understand it. Before you were all born there were glimpses of what was to come."

Both young vampires were fascinated now. "How so?" they echoed.

"You know I didn't raise him, for reasons of my own. But I provided guardianship from a distance, and guided his way through others. I approved of his training, knowing he would need discipline and control for the future."

"But what's the big deal?" Tim wanted to know. "I mean, others have come along with power."

Alfred thought a minute, the breaking dawn casting shadows over his face.

"Did your father ever tell you about our first meeting?"

Tim shook his head.

Jason nodded slowly. "I know about it. He made it sound like a beatdown, actually."

"He may have thought so, but it wasn't."

"But you controlled him."

"Only by calling on all my ancient power. Had he been any other vampire, even as strong, it would have been much easier. His strength surprised me at the time, and is even greater now."

Tim glanced at his brother. "But what makes him so different?"

"Several factors, the main one being his bloodline. I was ancient, and a superior when he was conceived. Your grandmother had the blood of ancients in her veins and a presence. I know of no other circumstance where a child was conceived with those factors in place. Some, but not all."

"Yeah, but we aren't just constructs of the past, grandfather." Tim disagreed.

"Your brilliance comes from him also." Alfed continued. "What you say is true. Each individual is a unique combination, but some more so than others."

"We all possess exceptional strength for our kind." Jason added. "In a few millenia, our clan will be unstoppable. Even powerful metahumans fear the future with us in it."

"Your tenacity and tactical ability are his."

Jason thought that over. "And Dick?"

"Dick carries your father's intensity and practicality. Yet you are all different in your approach. It even reflects in your abilities."

"You've spoken to Bruce about this, I take it?"

"Several times, for all the good it does me."

Jason clapped a hand on his grandsire's shoulder. "Look, don't worry about this. I see no evidence of father being out of control. He has the intelligence to deal with it, or ask for help."

"Hmm."

"And I think you're overstating things here."

"You would. Your sire is barely two centuries old with power levels several times what they should be."

"Maybe you should test him." Tim suggested.

Alfred tapped his chin. "I have true ancient blood in my veins. He is my direct offspring, so some of that advantage is nullified."

"He has no hope of matching your age, though. We grow stronger with time!"

"That is my primary edge. He's actually far stronger than I was at the same stage."

"You're kidding." Jason stammered.

"No. Believe it or not, I was rather unremarkable at the time. But my blood was strong. Many sought my favor for it."

Jason nudged Tim knowingly. "That seems familiar."

"Yes, your line provides many pleasant advantages."

"Then let's enjoy one right now."

Alfred was curious. "What do you mean?"

Jason hooked an arm around his grandsire and Tim. "Let's have some morning wine. Father always mixes a little blood with it for seasoning."

Tim's eyes lit up. "Hell yeah. Nothing like being drunk first thing!"

Alfred smiled as they headed downstairs. "Such lusty children."

TO BE CONTINUED

Next: Blood Bonds 5 : The Conclave


	5. Chapter 5

submission dated 8-11-05 (5-23-09)

author: FireCracker

(Italic copy bordered by_underscore_)

Archive? You'd better.

Warnings: This is an Elseworlds Vampire Fic

Pairings: None here, just shapechanging

Blood Bonds 5 : The Conclave

Bruce paced the edge of his huge personal office, waning sunlight casting deep shadows on handsome features. His top assistant Lucius tapped a pen impatiently at the other desk.

"Bruce, would you please sit still? You're making me dizzy with all that walking."

Wayne turned idly. "Hmm?"

"You've been acting jittery for the last hour. Got a hot date or something?"

Bruce gave a silly grin, pulling at his shirt collar. "No, not exactly. Just a bit distracted."

Keen brown eyes glanced down at paperwork. "I know these dow jones reports are a bit dry. Still, these early figures for this month look good. There's a three percent index increase in the pharmacy division alone."

"Yes, I see."

Lucius adjusted his glasses. "I think that meeting you had with Jasper changed his mind regarding those experimental supplements. I never saw such a quick turnaround in attitude-"

"OOoooOOOOOooooOOO!!"

Lucius covered his ears suddenly. "Good God! Are those wild dogs at it again?!"

Bruce glided to the window, staring. Reflected in black shadows were four forms with glowing eyes. Forms that slithered through the thick wood surrounding Wayne Mansion.

Lucius stared at his friend. "Bruce, you hear me?"

"Of course." razor blue eyes stared into oncoming night.

"Why don't you do something about those things? They could be rabid for all we know!"

"No, I had them checked."

"Say what?"

Bruce smiled, turning to face his friend again. "You honestly think I'm crazy enough to have possibly diseased animals on my grounds?"

A shrug. "I didn't say that. But aren't they annoying?"

"OOOoooooOOOOoooOOO!!"

Both men stared out the window now. Bruce shook his head.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "I don't know how you put up with that racket. Besides, if they attack someone you'll be liable."

"You worry too much."

"You presume too much."

Bruce pointed vaguely at the woods. "Stop fussing at me, Lucius. I have electronic stun wiring on all the parameters."

"That keeps them in, but what happens when a guest arrives?"

"The second set of wiring is edged around the outer garden."

Lucius chuckled. "Sometimes I wonder if your airhead routine is just an act."

Bruce spread his arms wide. "You never know? Maybe I'm a genius!"

Lucius laughed even harder. "Hopeless! It's pretty late, though. We can pick this up tomorrow-"

"OoooooOOOOOOOOoooo!!'

"Do they _ever_ quit that?"

Bruce edged to the glass again, expression changing. "Not at night."

Lucius fell silent, watching his friend. Those eyes were sharp, with a strange and almost feral glint. He'd seen this on several occasions but never pressed the issue.

Bruce spaced broad fingers over panes of glass. The 'wild dogs' drew closer, shifting through underbrush. Inky black pelts glimmered under rising moonlight.

One moved in front, strong head held high under sharp ears.

"They're actually quite beautiful up close." Lucius observed. "Come to think of it, those aren't dogs. They're _wolves!"_

"You're right." Bruce followed motion with his eyes.

"OOoOOOOO!!"

The first bayed, surrounded by the others. ***Come out and play. Take off that suit!***

"Incredible." Lucius was amazed. "They almost seem intelligent."

Bruce spared a half smile. "True. Listen closely and they'll speak."

Lucius rolled his eyes in amusement. "Yeah, right. You're really weird sometimes, you know."

Another silly smirk. "That's me. Goof personified."

The youngest wolf ran in circles around the others, yipping. ***The woods are wet and wild. Hurry up!***

"That one's just a puppy." Lucius noted. "Sure seems full of energy."

Bruce watched with glittering eyes. "Yes. Shall we call it a day here? I think everything's covered for now."

The middle aged black man stretched wearily. "I think so. You know, there was a time I never got tired. Getting old, I guess."

Blue eyes blazed through deepening shadows. "Everyone wants immortality."

"Eh. Maybe. But think of everyone you'd leave behind."

"Not neccesarily." Bruce stared at a point on his friends' neck.

"Oh, you're a philosopher now, hmm?"

Bruce gave a shaded smile, fingering a curtain panel. "If someone offered eternal life to you, what would you say?"

Fox laughed out loud. "I'd tell them to lie down."

"The world is full of powerful beings, Lucius. If someone granted you a gift, would you take it?"

Lucius stared at Bruce oddly. "This conversation is getting too weird, Bruce. And why do I get the impression you're serious?"

"Because I am."

Lucius patted a broad shoulder. "Uh huh, sure. Get some rest, we'll talk later."

Bruce moved in close. "It's worth considering, you think?"

Lucius backed away, slightly uncomfortable. He considered Bruce a friend as well as an employer. But many times he felt an undefinable fear around the big man, despite the carefree playboy persona. An overwhelming presence, those eyes...

_Strange, and shifting. Not human._

"I...wasn't..."

**"Look at me."** deep baritone purred. Sensual lips pulled away, revealing long fangs. Arms holding close...

Lucius felt conscious thought fade, his features slack. Strange heat pounded his brain, buzzing white noise. Soft lips touched his throat as he fell.

Bruce held his friend in a grip of iron, sinking into the sofa. Savoring sweet, heavy thickness that gushed hot over his tongue. Strong jaws gulped hungrily in a vain attempt to halt the craving.

A figure materialized suddenly, watching impassively. Dick stood rigid, in a strange pose typical of his kind. He waited patiently for Bruce to note his presence.

Bruce lifted red lips from his dazed friend, growling softly.

Dick smiled his way. "You're quite fond of that one, I see."

Crimson eyes were lit. _"Yesss."_

A pause. "He has a family, father. Why turn him now?"

Bruce waved a hand over Lucius, inducing sleep. He licked his lips briefly.

"I value him greatly, Dick."

Gleaming blue eyes flickered over the human. "But you don't want him like a mate."

"No, of course not. But his talents and skills shouldn't be lost to time. True friends are a rare commodity."

Dick ran a finger over the neck wound, tasting. "He's quite delicious. I could do with a sip-"

Bruce bared his fangs. "I don't think so."

Dick bared his own. "I was only joking. But I meant what I said about turning him, father. Despite his assets, it's too soon."

Bruce watched Lucius sleep. "Who said anything about turning him? I merely want to extend his life, suspend his age. If he decides later, I will make it permanent."

Dick frowned. "I know you, father."

"I've never forced anyone, Dick."

"But not for temptation?"

Bruce grinned savagely. "Well, there is that. And I'm still hungry!"

Dick pulled him by the hand. "Come, run with us. We've been waiting over an hour. The woods are wonderful tonight."

A sniff. "Yesss. I smell magnolia blooms."

Keen eyes were observant. "You're very pale again."

Bruce hissed. "Am I? Sssso hungry." wild eyes fixed on his friend again.

Dick blocked Bruce from the sleeping Lucius. "You already drank from him. Come, there's a robbery within five miles of the mansion."

A shift, as 'Batman' coalesced around the form of Wayne. Dick likewise shifted to Nightwing mode, his costume forming from dark tendrils.

"Dinner, then we run."

"Perfect."

Two phantom shadows bled into the waiting night.

()

Rick considered himself a tough guy, having done time in both Arkham and Gotham Penitentiary. He was a big man, prone to violence and crime. But nothing prepared him for the sight that suddenly loomed large nearby. Batman stood tall, an apparition against the knight. Gossamer cape darker than velvet fanned everywhere, seemingly alive.

"You creeps don't scare me." the thug snarled.

Nightwing practically floated into the alley, a nimbus of purplish flame spreading from his form. He approached the would be thief first.

"Busy night, friend?"

Rick glared through infra-red goggles. "Nightwing. This ain't Bludhaven! You got no buisness here."

"Crime is my buisness. I see you've brought toys." he glanced down at various equipment.

Rick stood to his full height, pulling out a taser. "Yeah. And don't think those stupid sticks are gonna stop me."

Dick held his hands out. "Whatever. Notice anything in particular?"

"Hah?" Gray eyes widened behind the goggles. An inky black shape bloomed in front of him suddenly, forming a very familar enemy.

"What the f-"

"Very foolish." a deep voice growled as the Bat advanced. "Why are you in Cedar Heights?"

Rick backed up slightly, reaching at a pocket in his gear. "Just passin' through, Bats. Wanted to make sure there were no sudden blackouts. I hear the transformer boxes konk out all the time."

"You picked a bad time to steal." Fangs gleamed like points against the moonlight.

"Shit!" the goon backed away in terror, eyes wild. He fired his taser point blank.

Batman smiled savagely, still advancing.

"W-what the hell _are_ you, man?"

**"Hhhungry."** the demon hissed, lunging forward. He grabbed the thug before he could run. Shadow cape enveloped both forms in a cocoon.

Nightwing smiled, crouched on a fence nearby.

Bruce felt his body pulse and swell, filling with hot essence. It was pure ecstasy, his drink. Rick gurgled as he lost consciousness, collapsing to the ground with a dull thud. The Bat handcuffed his victim to a light pole.

Another icy smile. "Let the authorities find him."

Dick landed soundlessly at his side. "Feeling better?"

Batman smirked with satisfaction. "Naturally. He'll be confused enough in the morning."

Nightwing embraced his sire, kissing blood from red lips. "Hmm. Not bad."

"You always were a greedy child."

Hands under smooth kevlar stroked the strong jawline. "And your favorite."

An amused scowl. "Have I ever said so?"

A purr. "You don't have to. I know."

"Jason says the same thing. And Tim-"

"Is spoiled rotten." Dick was smug, stealing another kiss. "Jason believes he's your favorite, but I know better."

A laugh. "Your brother likes a challenge."

"My brother is a nut." Dick glanced around the quiet street. "Shall we go? Everyone's waiting."

"Come." The Bat lifted phantom like, merging with the dark.

Nightwing followed, purple flames trailing his wake.

()

Alfred sniffed the warm air, tail swishing. His excitable grandsons were tumbling nearby, growls loud in the nighttime quiet.

***Yes, the blooms are full tonight! This brings back memories-***

Tim ran in wild circles, turning Jason. ***You say that all the time. So quit talking and fight!***

The larger wolf head butted his sibling, sending Tim rolling. ***Pay attention, punk!***

The dizzy teen stood on wobbly paws. ***Cheat! I'll get you for that.***

Sharp teeth glistened. ***Promises, promises.***

Alfred paced along a small stream, yowling. Ancient or no, his blood ran hot. He sped to an outcropping and howled louder.

The scene didn't go unnoticed. Batman and Nightwing glided over the grounds, forms shifting even as they hit landfall. They cantered quickly, joining their family.

Bruce krinkled his nose in a grin, watching Alfred bay at the moon. ***No fool like an old fool!***

Dick whuffed, laughing. ***Grandfather's gone crazy. Maybe we should hook him up with that collie down the street!***

With blinding speed Alfred bowled into them, knocking Bruce and Dick on their backs.

***About time you joined the party.***

Bruce lay on the ground, getting his wind back**. *Lunatic!***

Dick wasn't doing much better, turned on his side. ***Hell, you trying to crack my ribs?***

Alfred displayed impressive cutlery. ***Such tender children. Can't take a little play!***

Bruce flattened his ears. ***All right then.* **he charged.

Alfred dodged like lightning. Bruce carried momentum into his other sons, knocking them clear off the hill. Howling in surprise, Jason and Tim tumbled fifty feet into cold water.

The big wolf laughed. ***Sorry about that.***

Alfred padded alongside, whuffing in delight. ***A pity. They look like drowned rats.***

Jason leaped from the water, enraged. His square head tilted up, fangs bared.

***Yeah?***

Bruce matched his expression with equally sharp teeth. ***Yeah.***

***Get him, Jason!*** Tim cheered, flopping to his feet.

Before the two could face off, Dick torpedoed Bruce into Alfred. Both wolves howled as they bounced down the ravine over the others.

Dick stood triumphant atop the hill, tail raised high. ***Suckers.***

()

The family spent most of the night running and fighting. They finally settled in a deep thicket and groomed themselves.

Bruce rolled on the ground, stretching and scratching his back. ***A good night's run!***

***And warm, too.*** Dick licked Jason between the ears affectionately. Tim walked over Alfred, his too large paws caked with mud. Alfred swiped at him playfully.

The silly teen ran in circles.** *Tell us more, grandfather. About how things were back in the day!***

***Which day?*** Alfred reclined in sweet, soft grass. ***I lost track eons ago.***

Jason bayed. ***The dinosaurs, of course!***

Bruce stopped rolling around. ***He never told me about dinosaurs.***

Alfred whuffed in amusement, ears flicking. ***I did, but you didn't believe me half the time.***

***You never shared that memory with me.***

***You never asked. Silence, while I tell a story!***

Bruce snapped powerful jaws at Tim. The young wolf stopped spinning and flopped down.

The big wolf sniffed. ***Good. I was getting dizzy from all that foolishness.***

Dick flopped his tongue out. ***I thought it was just me.***

()

Alfred held a captive audience, telling of ancient times. The family reclined in a circle under full moon. Crickets and birds made their presence known under a green canopy.

***You said meals were easy once, grandfather.*** Dick reminded Alfred. ***So tell me please, how 'easy' was eating a brontosaurus?!***

Alfred licked his haunches briefly. ***I was referring to humans once they developed.***

***And before that?***

***Obviously, sheer size made such creatures a poor choice. There were other things to eat, fish and-***

Tim barked in laughter. ***You ate fish? Ultimate predator my ass!***

A sharp cry as Bruce head butted his ribs. ***Quiet.***

Alfred snorted. ***As I was saying, fish and smaller reptiles, such as Andropods and Tracysourases.***

Jason thought that over. ***Were they delicious?***

Alfred slopped his jaws. ***Not bad...reptiles have completely different flavor than mammals, as you know.***

***You mentioned communication back then.*** Dick stated. ***Modern scientists always debate intelligence in species. How did you find the dinosaurs?***

***Different. Simplistic. The world was young, and survival was the main concept.***

***I doubt a dinosaur would have brains enough to build anything.*** Tim sniffed.

***They had no hands. I could say the same about humans without hands. What would they have developed?***

Jason snapped at buzzing insects. ***But what about complex brains, eh?***

***What about them?*** Alfred countered, eyes blue against the gloom. ***Whales and elephants have more complex brains than humans. See them building any cities, flying to the moon? It's the same thing. They have no hands to express thoughts and ideas with. No manipulation of tools, no evidence of structured thought.***

Bruce flopped on his back again**. *Humans judge everything by their own physiology. Who cares? They're no more than specks in the universe.***

***Yeah!* Tim barked again, plopping over Dick. *Without hands, cavemen couldn't make tools.***

***No tools, no inventions, no wheel!*** Jason added.

Bruce lay on his side, tail swishing. ***I had a most fascinating conversation with a jaguar once.***

***Hunters make the most sense. Green eaters are always whining.*** Dick yawned deeply, feeling muzzy. ***They hate their place in the food chain.***

***Insects complain the most, though, despite outnumbering everything else.*** Alfred added.

***Everything except microbes and bacteria.*** Tim snipped.

***Whatever, smart mouth. But back to the dinosaurs-***

***What really caused their demise?*** Dick wanted to know.

***Scientists stumbled onto a fairly accurate account.* Alfred crossed his forelegs neatly. *The atmosphere changed when a large meteor hit near the central latitude.***

***That was near the Yucatan, not the-*** Tim stopped abruptly when teeth caught his tail.

Jason dragged his sibling away from Dick**. *Shut up, punk. Quit showing off!***

Tim swiped at him. ***Get off my tail, Jason!***

Alfred cleared his throat. ***Are you all finished?***

***He is!!*** Tim spun, butting Jason in the ribs. With a yelp Jason released his tail. The young wolf circled everyone triumphantly. Bruce turned his head to watch.

***Sit still, Tim. And listen for a change.***

The pubescent wolf sat, ears high. ***I was just adding to the conversation.***

***Fine, but listen now.***

Bruce glanced over at his oldest son, lying comfortably in the thick grass.

***Dick, are you sleeping?***

One eye opened. ***No, just enjoying the show.***

()

The family decided not to return to the mansion. Five wolves glided through the woods away from Wayne Manor proper. Sleepy, they found a small cave to bed in for the night. Gotham was full of such geographical spots, primarily in the public parks. The grounds around Wayne Manor were no different. Thick forests held rock formations formed during the Triassic.

Their favorite spot had a prominent rock ledge leading into the cave. Bruce was fond of the vantage point it provided. The coven rested as a pile of black fur among lichens and moss.

Bruce eventually sensed something, waking him from sleep. He saw Alfred in silouette against the cave opening, staring into space. The chiseled head turned back his way.

_/Bruce. You're awake./_

The big wolf nodded, glacier eyes his only mark in the cave. _/Yes. Something is amiss./_

Alfred tilted his head again. _/We have company./_

Bruce rose silently, stepping over his sleeping sons. _/I doubted my senses earlier. Not now./_

He sat next to his sire. ***Conversation distracted me before. But there were times when it seemed we weren't alone.***

Alfred kept staring hard into the woods, his strong profile that of a sentinel. ***Someone with power excellent at cloaking themselves. But no vampire can hide from me!***

Bruce closed his jaws with a snap. ***The Monsantos.***

***Yes.***

Bruce stood, head low. ***I'll look into it.***

()

He moved like shadow, pelt gleaming like wet ink. Tracking along his senses, smelling aura like scent. Bruce cantered into the dark wood away from the cave. He paused suddenly at a quiet stream that wound towards the city aqueduct.

Sitting tall, he pricked his ears. ***Please identify yourself. This game bores me.***

***Most impressive.*** was the response. A dusky gold wolf appeared suddenly, glittering and still under moonlight.

Bruce stared across the stream. The wolf was clearly female, by shape and muzzle. Her aura indicated great age.

***Camille Monsanto.*** he concluded.

She nodded briefly, flicking an ear. ***Greetings, Bruce Wayne.***

***You intrude on my grounds.***

***Not intentionally. I merely felt it time we met personally.***

He paced closer, sizing her up. She was fairly angular and strong looking.

***Do you like what you see?*** teeth bared in a grin.

Camille bayed in laughter. ***I adore the sight. You're quite beautiful, I must say. That pelt reminds me of Assyrian water crystals.***

***Spare me your idle flattery!***

Camille snuffed. ***Come, there's no need for hostilities. We should be friends, pool resources.***

The black wolf edged towards her. ***Explain.***

Her long nose sniffed in his direction. ***You remind me of someone I knew long ago.***

***You spoke of cooperation.*** Bruce was impatient.

***Yes, well...*** Camille tilted her head. Another golden wolf, more buff in color and barrel chested, cantered up suddenly.

***Greetings, Wayne. I am Yuri Monsanto, brother to Camille.***

Bruce glanced about alertly. ***A game is afoot.***

***No.*** the burly wolf sat next to his sister**. *Camille speaks truth. We saw the recent broadcasts with the so called citizens committee-***

Their conversation was interrupted by another presence. A broad shouldered wolf slipped into view over an outcropping, eyes flaming like blue suns. Sharp ears lay flat.

***All secure?***

Yuri glanced up first at the dark shape. ***That one I'm not familiar with.***

Bruce barely turned his head. ***Everything is fine, Jason.***

The square head lifted. ***Good. I thought it curious so many trails were fresh on these grounds.***

***The Monsantos came for a chat.***

Jason sat on the rock ledge, remaining above their line of sight. ***Really? I hadn't even sent out the invitations yet.***

***Invitations?*** Camille wondered.

***Yes.*** Bruce swished his tail casually. ***We planned to invite everyone to the Manor this weekend.***

***What's the event?***

***Your brother already spoke of it. We believe this 'citizens committee' poses a problem.***

The golden she-wolf glanced up briefly. ***It's possible, but I sense no immediate threat.***

***At this time, no.*** Bruce agreed. ***But contingency plans need to be in place. The group appears to be well connected.***

***Connected as in metahumans?*** Yuri wanted to know. He watched Jason closely.

***Our contacts tell us so. The Jsa and Jla, for example.***

***Hell.*** the burly wolf snarled**. *That's all we need-***

***Enough, Yuri.*** Camille snapped. ***We can debate the threat later.***

***At the mansion this weekend.*** Jason injected.

***Formal, I trust?***

***Of course.*** Bruce replied. ***Consideration will be made for the nightwalkers.***

Camille bowed slightly, her tone mild. ***Excellent, Bruce Wayne. I've heard you're a fine host.***

Bruce lowered his head in turn. ***Thank you. Also feel free to invite human pets.***

Camille bayed happily. ***I like you, Wayne! Perhaps we'll get to know each other better, eh?*** amber eyes glittered.

Jason coughed loudly from his vantage point. ***It seems, madam, you have contingency plans of your own.***

Yuri snuffed. ***Children are so insolent these days.***

***You speak ill of my ward.*** Bruce commented.

_***Ward?!***_ Yuri kept staring up at Jason. ***You expect us to believe-***

***Jason Todd, at your service.*** Jason tilted his head slightly. ***I trust we'll meet again at the Manor?***

The burly wolf snorted. ***Indeed we will, boy.***

Camille stretched. ***We've detained our hosts long enough, Yuri. Dawn will arrive soon, and there's much to do.***

***Agreed, sister.*** Yuri grinned at Bruce. ***Your clan will be in full attendence?***

Bruce returned the grin, exposing canines. ***Everyone will be accounted for. The favor will be returned?***

Camille krinkled her nose. ***Of course. My daughter Diedre is most anxious to see your...ward.*** wild golden eyes watched Jason.

***Then extend my greetings, madam, until we meet.*** Jason put on his most gracious manner.

There was a small pause before the she wolf spoke again. ***Your others are here, but not the old one.***

***You sense that?*** Bruce was somewhat surprised.

Camille abruptly stood, ears up and alert. ***His presence is concealed from me. But that's impossible!***

Bruce was nonplussed. ***Hardly an issue, Camille. In any case, tour the grounds as my guest before you leave.***

***You are most gracious. Excuse my surprise, I dislike mysteries.***

***Understandable.***

Their conversation was interrupted by the appearance of two more wolves. Ebony pelts glimmered under moonlight. One was quite young, with gangly legs and large feet.

Yuri turned at their presence nearby. ***More of your 'wards', Wayne?***

***Of course.***

Dick stopped near the glade, Tim in tow. ***Greetings, Monsantos.***

Camille looked him over. ***Ah. Another handsome one.***

***You're acting foolish, Camille.*** Yuri admonished her.

***I speak my mind, Yuri. You forget, we've never met in person until tonight.***

***Okay, you see us.*** Tim blurted, standing alongside Dick. ***Now why are you here?***

*Manners, Tim.* Dick growled.

Camille paced them. ***Oh, I don't mind. Cubs are so delightful!***

Tim was offended.** *Don't patronize me. I'm not a kid!***

Bruce showed his teeth again. ***That's enough, Tim. The Monsantos are invited to view the grounds before leaving.***

***But-***

A low snarl. Tim fell silent, ears drooping.

Jason chuckled from the ledge. ***You look like you've lost your best friend, Tim.***

Dick licked his dispirited sibling. ***Stop it, Jason.***

Camille watched them all, intrigued. ***A fine group, Wayne. Is this a typical night?***

Bruce nodded at his guests. ***My wards are quite spirited at times.***

Yuri turned, looking about**. *Where blood leads, temperament follows. I would meet the old one, if he is in attendance nearby.***

***My brother is quite insistent at times, Wayne.*** Camille explained**. *But I too am curious, for none can escape my eye.* **her voice had an edge.

***True power moves **_**at will**_**.*** Dick retorted, his own voice tight.

Yuri lowered his head a little. ***There are no formal hostilities between our clans...yet.***

Bruce turned in dismissal. ***Nor should there be. The gardens are westward. I trust you'll enjoy them.*** The big wolf melted into the green. Dick, Jason and Tim likewise disappeared without a trace.

Camille huffed indignantly**. *These modern clans and their arrogance!***

()

The Monsantos toured the grounds briefly, ever vigilant. Yuri glanced up at the moon through tall trees.

***A warm and wild night, sister. Perhaps the children should have attended.***

***Unecessary, brother. I have what I came for. Wayne is everything I truly suspected, playboy persona aside. Still, he is young.***

***Not too young for your eye, eh? Were you serious?***

Camille glanced at her sibling as they cantered along. ***Oh, don't get me wrong...on a proper night I might try for it! But the old one concerns me right now.***

***Why? His buisness is theirs. Deidre had our contacts do a thorough search on his background.***

***And what did they find?***

***He is old, his history convoluted.***

***Not surprising. But how old is the question?***

***A few mega vampirii know him from the past, but data is sketchy past five thousand years.***

Camille stopped at a stream. ***Damn. I can find any trail but this bothers me.***

***A more immediate concern is Wayne, sister. Just how old is he?***

***Strictly speaking, a child himself. Not even two centuries old!***

Yuri grunted, swishing his tail. ***His power aura belies that. By the pit, how did that whelp get so strong?***

***Wayne's exploits are known to everyone. But I want his secrets, Yuri. Is he bolstered with spells? Whatever the source, I will find it!***

***Most assuredly, you have.*** a new voice sounded. Startled, the two golden wolves stopped in their tracks. Silouetted against the moon sat a black shape, eyes flaming blue in the gloom.

Yuri found his voice first. ***What madness is this? How do you appear unseen and unheard!***

Alfred licked his haunches. ***A simple trick, actually. I trust the gardens are to your liking?***

Camille approached him cautiously. ***Aye, well enough. But I'm more interested in you.***

The dark head tilted. ***Alfred Pennington, at your service.***

Yuri moved alongside his sister. ***How **_**many**_** names, old one?***

A shrug of furred shoulders. ***That **_**is**_** my name.***

***Come sir, don't be coy. Why do the children have different surnames?***

***Because they are adopted, and legal wards.***

Camille snorted, her golden eyes wild. ***You expect us to believe that nonsense?***

Alfred put on an innocent expression. ***It's all publicly documented.***

A pause. Camille boldly sat beside Alfred on the outcropping. ***Documents are easily forged. What purpose does the deception serve? My children are my own, publicly and privately. I see no point in silly games.***

***Games?* **Alfred bared his teeth. ***You are guests on these grounds. Are the Monsantos so ill bred?***

***How can you ask? Surely you know the purpose of our visit!***

***Concern over the citizens committee, I would imagine. Their campaign against all vampires could pose a threat.***

***We think so.*** Yuri stated. ***The Monsantos would prefer pooling resources with the Waynes. There's no need for friction.***

***Sounds reasonable.***

***I'm curious, old one.*** Camille looked Alfred over. ***Even now, you cloak your aura. Why? What secrets do you keep?***

***My own, girl. What is it you want to know?***

Camille bared her own teeth. ***You dare address me that way? In olden times I was worshipped as a goddess!***

***And I was the embodiment of vengeance.* **Yuri added smugly. ***Mortals called me Alabarr the Reaver.***

It was Alfred's turn to be smug. ***Hmm. Yes, I know. Our paths nearly crossed on several occasions. You were unaware, of course.***

The she wolf snuffed in annoyance. ***I don't trade insults like common trash, Alfred. Or whomever you are.***

The black wolf appeared distant. ***You're quite clever, Camille.***

***You have no idea. I dislike mysteries and hidden agendas. You're clearly an ancient, yet oddly different. The question is, why?***

***Age leaves a trail. You know this.***

***Aye, but we hide in plain sight. This is the twenty-first century, Alfred.***

***One of many, countless eons.***

A pause. _***Your name!***_

Sharp fangs shone**. *It pleases me here to reveal it. Decilicus A'o am I, formed from the dark time, the first line.***

_***Lies!***_ Yuri blurted. ***He is a myth, a legend even among ancients. No such vampires currently exist, at least in this dimension.***

***And yet, brother, he conceals.*** Camille considered. ***Who has the power to resist our probes? One must wonder.***

***I don't.*** Yuri snapped, disbelieving. ***I tell you they are dust, long gone and only remembered in storytelling. Alfred spins a good tale, but I'm not buying it.***

***I've been called many things, but never an illusion.*** Alfred responded, thinking. ***Perhaps a parlor trick will do.***

***No tricks-*** Camille started to say, but it was too late. The black wolf disappeared without warning or trace.

Yuri paced about the clearing anxiously. ***I've had enough of this for one night, Camille.***

The she-wolf agreed**. *Aye, too many strange events occur in this lair. Truth or fiction, it's time to leave!***

Burnished gold forms melted into the glade and were gone instantly.

()

Seconds later, a family of dark wolves appeared in the clearing. Jason sniffed the warm air in triumph.

***Watching them turn tail is pretty amusing.***

***That really wasn't my intent.*** Alfred appeared innocent.

Dick curled his muzzle in a smirk. ***Oh no, never **_**that.**_** I think it's one of the rare times they've been put in their place.***

Bruce turned to see his youngest, still silent and withdrawn.

***Tim.***

The teen didn't answer immediately. ***You're always angry with me about something.***

***I'm not.*** he nosed his son, licking affectionately. ***Sometimes you just need to slow down.***

***I was only protecting our pride and place!***

***I may have seemed harsh, but not on purpose.*** a small head butt.

Tim rattled his sore skull. ***Ouch. That hurt.***

Bruce krinkled a grin. ***Good. Maybe a headache will keep you from sulking!***

()

They returned to the cave. Bruce and Alfred sat at the opening, watching sparkling stars. The others nestled in the back over thick moss and lichens.

*What did you think of them, father?*

***Interesting. It's been awhile since I've met an old world family. A pity the others didn't visit.***

***We'll see them all soon enough.***

***True.***

***I think Diedre wants to meet Jason again.*** Bruce raised his voice teasingly.

Jason growled, opening an eye. ***That makes one of us. She's unbelievably boring.***

Alfred yipped. ***True love...it never runs smoothly!***

***Give me a break, grandfather.***

***I'll leave the arrangements in your capable hands, Jason.*** Bruce glanced over his shoulder. ***The gathering should be a gala event.***

***Yeah, whatever...now how about some shuteye?***

***I'm not wearing a tux!* **Tim lifted his head suddenly.

***Who cares, Tim? Now go to sleep!***

Dick yawned loudly, not opening his eyes. ***There's only two hours left until dawn! Do I have to hear all this noise until then?***

Bruce padded to the back to join them. ***Smartass.***

Alfred followed him, amused. ***It runs in the family.***

THE END

Next: Blood Bonds 6 The Gathering


	6. Chapter 6

submission dated 9-27-05 5-23-09

author: FireCracker

(Italic copy bordered by_underscore_)

Archive? You'd better.

No money from this, all in fun!

Warnings: This is an Elseworlds Vampire Fic

Pairings: Tim is hot, and persistent.

Blood Bonds 6 : The Gathering

Jason was busy in the library, formatting formal invitations on the Cray computer. A bit of mental persuasion made the local printer schedule a late night run by Thursday.

Tim wandered in, watching. After awhile Jason looked up from his workstation.

"What's going on, Tim?"

"Nothing much."

"Finish you last class this afternoon?"

"Oh. Yeah..." fingers scrubbed through dark hair.

Jason sighed, tapping the desk with a pen. "Okay, I know that look. Out with it!"

The teen pulled up a chair, eyes wild. "I need your help. Or advice."

A smirk. Jason edged back in his seat. "Now you've got me interested."

Tim leaned forward in conspiracy. "How can I get Bruce into bed?"

Jason's smile faded. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. Blood has _really_ blown your brains."

"Why? Am I crazy?"

"No. But you aren't ready-"

"Who says? It's not like I'm a virgin or anything!"

"That's not the point. You can't handle him, not now. It wouldn't be just sex, you'd share souls-"

"I know all that!" Tim flared angrily, eyes bright. "Hell, you weren't too young! Those three days-"

"That was different." Jason growled, face darkening. "We had a disagreement, and it turned into something else."

"Oh yeah, did it ever." Tim was smug. "Grandfather put you to ground so you could heal!"

"You remember that?"

"Sure, I saw the marks. You looked high. Did it hurt?"

"A sweet hurt. Bruce would have you for dinner, Tim."

"Bullshit! If you handled him, so can I."

"You seem to forget I was twenty, not sixteen!"

Tim shrugged, sitting back. "Small difference, if you ask me. Maybe I'm stronger."

Now Jason was smug, smiling. "I doubt that. Point is, I've been with him before. _Completely_, if you know what I mean."

That gave Tim pause. "What's a full bond like?"

Lick of lips. "You have no idea. Thoughts, memories and feelings merge. You basically become one being."

"But not all the time?"

"No, of course not. Only while you're intimate. The sex is indescribable!"

Tim wet his own lips. "How?"

Jason snickered. "Well, not only do you feel your body but your mate's body. So when you both come, it can literally knock you unconscious."

"Oh."

Jason made a scissors with his fingers. "When you're ready, Tim. It'll be hot, trust me!"

Tim was breathing heavily. "Three years is too long to wait."

"Maybe." equally blue eyes flickered on his sibling. "Get Dick's opinion, see what his take is."

"You won't give me any advice?"

Jason considered, then smiled. "For what it's worth, I was supposed to be twenty one."

Tim blinked in shock. "You mean-"

Jason winked. "I was irresistable, and made a challenge. Get it?"

"Yeah!" Exuberant, Tim burst to his feet and headed out. He paused and turned to his brother.

"Thanks."

"Just be careful."

()

Alfred entertained his human friend, Kim Gibson in the parlor. She was an energetic sort, with masses of curly red hair. Her career as a supplement distributor kept her on the road a great deal, making her time with Alfred precious. He often complained she needed a vacation.

One of their favorite activites was chess. Kim frowned over the board, contemplating her next move. Alfred gathered a bottle and two snifters.

"More brandy, my dear?"

Gray eyes narrowed on her gentleman friend. "Trying to get me drunk, Alfred?"

The prim butler gave her doe eyes. "Me? Perish the thought. But this is an excellent label, Ubrigane."

"Really?"

"Black label. And I have cherries."

Glossy red lips curled a smile. "Sounds good. But no diversions! I'm trying to capture your pawn."

Alfred glided next to her, pouring. "Best when sipped, naturally."

"Such a smooth talker." Kim batted her eyes humourously, taking a glass.

Alfred slid to the floor on silk cushions. He crooked a finger, eyes dark. _"Come here_, my dear."

Kim kicked off her shoes. "Oh, one of those moods, hmm?" she plopped down beside him. "I'm a bit surprised we haven't been disturbed. I thought Thursdays and Saturdays were your days off. Mr. Wayne must be pretty liberal."

Alfred leaned back on an elbow. "He's an excellent employer."

Kim sipped her drink. "Hmm. You certainly seem to have run of the mansion. Must be a sweet deal."

Alfred clinked their goblets. "The sweetest. Watching over a billionare is busy buisness."

Gray eyes winked devilishly. "Not to mention hot. So tell me, who keeps his toes warm at night? Inquiring minds want to know."

Blue eyes flashed. "Trying to make me jealous?"

Kim giggled, falling into the cushions. "Oh, never. Don't get me wrong, he's utterly tasty...but I prefer more experienced men."

Alfred laughed at that. "Indeed!"

A painted nail teased along Alfred's shirt collar. "Hmm. I'd say so. I've never seen a man your age with a body like this."

Those eyes darkened again briefly. "Truer words have never been spoken."

"Don't go all mysterious on me again."

Alfred nuzzled her silken neck, inhaling fragrance. Her pulse was enticing, strong. "I'd rather do something else right now."

Kim stroked his back. "So I gathered."

()

Tim practically bounced through the mansion, no small task. Searching all the rooms proved fruitless and time consuming. He sensed his other brother about, but Dick was apparently cloaking for privacy.

/Doesn't make any difference. I'll pinpoint his location eventually./

Another presence touched his shields, swirling and complex. And far older than any.

/Grandfather. Maybe he knows where Dick is./ The teen practically floated past the library, to the study chamber. He pushed the huge brass doors apart effortlessly with vampiric strength.

/Oh shit./ eyes wide.

Alfred lay alongside his lady friend, clothing open and rumpled. One hand was up her dress. Lovely features were slack in bliss as Alfred sipped, his head crooked under her jaw. Slender fingers clawed at his back, none too gently. An empty wine bottle lay on the carpet, alongside two goblets. Silk pillows scattered everywhere.

Tim didn't speak or move immediately, fascinated by their scent and sex. He licked his lips absently, feeling warm. A voice echoed in his brain suddenly.

_Leave. This is a private party! _

Tim growled softly, his nature doing strange things to his mind. Alfred didn't stop or turn around.

_You like to watch, little one? _

Kim moaned loudly, her pleasure cresting as Alfred rolled over her.

Tim sweated. _I was looking for Dick._

Alfred still didn't turn. Tim watched shapely legs wrap his hips.

_Downstairs. Batcave. Now go! _

Still unable to tear himself away, Tim waited a second too long. An invisible force suddenly hurled him into the hallway. Bouncing, he heard the clang of heavy doors shut behind him.

Hissing in anger and embarassment, Tim rubbed his sore backside. He stalked down to the batcave.

()

Dick was working out furiously on the bars. He'd had a rather stressful afternoon in Bludhaven, with Black Hood gaining a new stronghold in the lower districts. He didn't notice Tim approach.

Tim watched in appreciation and hunger, his senses on edge. Dick was all muscle and grace, his handsome features focused and tense as he flipped and spun across the gym.

The teen floated lotus style patiently. "Dick, you have a minute?"

Landing soundlessly, Dick heaved and stood straight. His perfect form glistened from exertion, sweatpants clinging and revealing much.

"Yeah, what is it, Tim?" he blotted his hair with a towel.

"Help me seduce Bruce."

Startling blue eyes stared in surprise. "Are you insane?"

"No, hear me out." Tim dropped to his feet. "I already talked to Jason. I need ideas."

Dick wrapped the towel around his neck. "You need a good lay."

"Why should I wait three years? That's ridiculous!"

"It won't kill you to wait. It's not like you can't have sex in the meantime."

Tim plopped over a medicine ball. "Yeah, but what about you?"

Dick sat on a weight bar. "Me? What the hell are you talking about?"

The teen flushed. "I mean...when did you and he...the first time?"

Dick smiled sharply. "You smell excited, Tim. Did something happen today?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"First things first."

Tim smirked. "Grandfather is upstairs humping his mortal friend."

"Liked it, did you?"

"What? I didn't do anything!"

Dick stretched, grinning. "You watched. Little pervy."

Tim snarled. "Who says I watched!"

Dick stroked his brother's hair. "Watching can be hot as participating. I'll show you one day."

A gasp. "Dick-"

"So you want my advice?"

"Yes!"

"Wait until you're nineteen."

"That's not funny."

"It wasn't meant to be." Dick kissed Tim over the eyes. "Trust me, I know it's hard. But you're not ready."

"Jason said the same thing."

"He's right. You've got too many triggers right now."

"What the hell does that mean?"

A sigh. Dick paced the gym. "You came here angry and excited."

"That was because of what I saw with Alfred. I'm not used to seeing grandfather-"

"In a sexual way?" Dick smiled. "How did you think we all got here, federal express?"

"You're real funny. I just never thought of him...not that he isn't good looking and all-"

Dick folded his arms. "Tim, please. Before you confuse yourself further."

"I'm not confused. I want Bruce!"

"I know." Dick took his sibling's face gently. "Jason was right about something else, too."

Tim found his focus fading. "Ah, what?"

"Father will be climbing the walls in three years. You're becoming quite handsome, little brother."

The teen nuzzled. "Thank you, but...tell me about your experience now."

"Fair enough." Dick pulled him down onto a mat.

"Did he come on to you?"

"Sort of. It was mostly my doing."

Blue eyes flashed weirdly. "Do tell!"

Dick stared into space, thinking. "I was about fourteen when things changed. New sensations, feelings. Alfred and Bruce smelled different, exciting. And I lusted, big time."

"Sounds like the best part."

"I saw grandfather in the shower and made a pass."

Tim's eyes nearly popped. "You hit on him first?"

"I think he was amused more than anything, but I was serious. Or so I thought at the time."

"What did he do?"

"Petted me until I came. I cried from embarrassment. But he held me and said there was no shame."

"Did father find out?"

"They must have talked about it, because he came to me later that night. We talked a long time. He told me my feelings were natural for our kind."

"It must have felt good, knowing he understood."

Dick smiled vaguely. "Yeah. I fell asleep in his arms. But new memories stayed with me. I smelled his skin and hair. His own personal scent, down low."

"Mmm. He was really smelly that night we were together-"

"Pervy. Anyway, for over a year I persisted. Mother tried to distract me by using the same technique grandfather used. But I wanted more. I slipped into father's bed one night."

"Must have been trouble."

"Yeah, they got into fights about it. Mother left the mansion for awhile and asked that Alfred watch over me."

Tim was stunned. "What. You needed protection from Bruce?!"

"Not directly, but her concern was that he would reciprocate. She'd seen the lust in his eyes and got pissed."

"Kinda freaky when you think about it...your husband hot for the kid."

Dick laughed bitterly. "Got that right. But Bruce was always greedy, wanting what he wanted. Not that I cared, I was too far gone."

"You crack on Alfred again?"

"No, I went after Bruce. In restrospect, I must have driven him crazy. I tried everything. Touches, looks...climbing into his bed, popping up in the shower, stripping in the kitchen... you name it!"

Tim watched his brother intently. "Did it work?"

Dick grinned slyly. "What do you think?"

"But...when did it happen? How old were you?"

"Keep this to yourself?"

"Spill it!"

"Fourteen-"

"FOURTEEN?!" Tim shouted, jumping up. Dick yanked him back down.

_"Quiet,_ fool! I don't need you broadcasting."

Tim waved in excitement and anger. "What bullshit is this? I get speeches about waiting, and he takes you even younger than me?!"

Dick clamped a hand over his mouth. "Shut up, I said! The situation was different-"

Tim pulled the hand free. "Yeah, that seems to be the party line around here."

"I was bigger than you, more developed-"

"And younger. So what!"

Dick clamped his brother still. "Look, I'm not saying its right or makes sense, but it happened. I don't regret it."

Tim growled, thinking that over. "Fine. But what happened with mother after that?"

"They went at it again."

"Another fight? What about later?"

Dick grinned, pointing at Tim. "You were later."

Blank stare. "What? Oh!" a laugh.

"Obviously they made up somehow, but I don't know the details. Then father and Alfred both disappeared for a few days, then returned. Jason stayed at the mansion with me. Later on everyone acted like nothing happened."

"No one said anything?"

"To this day, no. I have no clue what happened between Bruce and Alfred."

"Maybe I should ask."

"Good luck. I never found out."

Tim snorted. "Hell, if he did you at fourteen then seducing him must be a snap!"

"Hardly. But be careful, Tim. Enticing him is easy, handling him isn't. You have no idea."

"It's worth it. He won't make a mistake."

"Be sure you don't."

Tim was quiet a moment. "What should I do?"

Dick nipped his ear affectionately. "You've really got it bad."

"Don't patronize me!"

Another kiss. "Stop being so sensitive. Now do this. Don't be obvious."

"That's it?"

"No. Catch him in innocent situations. Make sure he sees you naked. Rub or touch him by accident."

Bright blue eyes were wild. "But how do I make all that seem like a coincidence?"

"Don't come on to him at all. Confuse him. Get him hot."

Small smile. "Sounds interesting."

"His chest is sensitive. Tease his feet."

Tim was smug. "Sounds like you still know what to do."

Sharp smile. "Experience you'll have one day. Meantime, do as I say."

The teen kissed his brother. "Thank you. Now can I get up, please?"

"Of course." Dick released him. Tim stood and yawned.

Dick watched him. "I'm curious...why did it take you so long to find me?"

"I did a slow search around the mansion, you were shielding. When I ran across grandfather, he tossed me out for watching."

"Been there, done that. I confess to taking a peep myself awhile ago."

"At least you didn't get bounced on your ass."

"He was preoccupied with you. I just saw a mental image."

Tim watched his brother stand and stretch. "You going to Bludhaven later?"

"Tonight. Come patrol with me. You need to clear your head."

()

Bruce shook his head, looking through clothing inventory. "Hmm. Black tux boring. Need something with flair."

Jason sprawled carelessly on the edge of Bruce's bed. "How about one of those suits from _'Dumb and Dumber?' "_

A snort. "You mean the orange nightmare or the powder blue mistake?"

Jason laughed, teeth flashing. "Yeah, you'd look pretty wild...french ruffles and all."

Bruce looked around in thought. "Maybe a white Armani would work."

A nod in appreciation. "You'd look hot, father. But then you look good in anything-"

"Jason." Bruce snarled.

"Or nothing at all." in a second Jason flashed next to his sire. He stroked shining dark hair.

"I'll even pick the shirt and tie."

"I can dress myself, if you don't mind. Are the invitations out?''

Jason stole a kiss. "Of course. Alfred took the day off, but he left Bert in charge of the staff. They've been working like demons getting the mansion ready."

"Good." Bruce yawned, showing impressive teeth. Hands tugged at his shirt collar.

"Come on." Jason dragged him to the bed. "You don't have to be anywhere."

A thick eyebrow lifted. "I don't have time to play. Let go of me."

Strong arms encircled the taught waist. "I don't think so." matching blue eyes blazed in defiance. Sharp nails scratched Bruce on the cheek. He scowled.

"Get off."

"Make me."

Growling, Bruce punched Jason in the chest, sending him flying. With inhuman speed Jason flipped and landed on his feet. Another lunge. Bruce evaded, a predatorial smile on his face.

"Try again."

Jason smiled savagely. "I will." he leaped the distance, landing on his sire. They rolled, growling and snarling. Sharp nails tore at clothing, exposing heated skin. Fierce bites along arms and shoulders. Groins pressed, erections swollen under thin fabric.

They rolled again over thick carpet, Bruce slamming on top. Pinning Jason by the hands, he clamped the hot throat and drank, too turned on to do much else. Jason surged under him, keening an eerie wail. Sticky heat spread between them as powerful hips bucked in molten friction.

Bruce heaved, mouth dripping as he rolled away but Jason immediately snapped fangs into a broad shoulder. The favor was returned as Jason sipped and fisted his cock. Bruce roared, arching in pleasure. He was still spurting as another presence entered the room.

"Crap."

Two pair of red eyes glared at the intrusion. Bruce took a moment to focus from his passion.

"Tim." he growled roughly.

The teen sniffed, grinning. "Man. Must be the weekend, everyone's having a party. And nobody invited me!"

"What do you want!"

Sharp eyes took in the tangled bodies. "You."

_"When you're nineteen!"_ Bruce roared. "I won't say it again."

Jason rolled away, his partial erection bobbing through his pants. "Your timing _stinks_, Tim."

Tim angled his head defiantly. "Maybe. But the nineteen stuff is all bullshit, father. I know the truth!"

Bruce watched his son with low eyes. "I don't care what you've been told. The agreement holds. That is my final word on the matter."

Tim wet his lips, watching the pole of flesh nestled between Bruce's legs. A sticky puddle pooled on the carpet.

"Can I have a taste?"

Even Jason stared in disbelief at his sibling. /Have you lost your mind?!/

/I know what I'm doing./ "Promise me, Bruce. Just a taste."

Fangs snapped. "Yes, anything you want. When you're old enough!"

"I kind of meant right now. You smell really good."

Bruce gave a warning growl.

"Okay, okay. I just wanted you to know I'm going to Bludhaven with Dick."

"Then get going!"

Smug, Tim kneeled on the carpet and tasted, watching Bruce hotly. The busy tongue lapped the sticky spot clean. His sire could only stare in fascination.

Tim bounded to his feet. "See you later." he skipped out, waving.

"I can't _believe_ he did that." Jason spluttered.

Bruce watched the empty door, eyes flickering with a strange light. "He _is_ your brother."

THE END

Next: Blood Bonds 7 Meeting of the Minds


	7. Chapter 7

submission dated 11-25-05 5-30-09

author: FireCracker

(Italic copy bordered by_underscore_)

Archive? You'd better.

No money from this, all in fun!

Warnings: This is an Elseworlds Vampire Fic that occurs after BB6 but before BB7.

Pairings: Bruce wonders if perception is reality.

Blood Bonds Interlude : Strange Dreams

Bruce stepped from the shower, amused. His powerful physique rippled with moisture as he towelled himself dry.

_/So many things to do. The mansion seems to be in pretty fair shape for the gathering. Hopefully Jason got the invitations out in time./_

He smiled at his image in the mirror, thinking of his second son. _/Impudent brat. If it weren't for him I'd be resting by now./_

He sighed, staring at tattered fabric on the bedroom floor_. /Another silk shirt ripped. I'm starting to think he does that on purpose./_

His musings were cut short by the appearance of Alfred. The elder vampire wore his standard guise as head butler.

"Hm."

Bruce turned, lifting an eyebrow. "What are you looking at, father?"

Alfred smirked, eyes raking his son. "Literally for figuratively?"

"Never mind." Bruce wrapped himself in a towel quickly. "You'd think after all this time I'd know better."

"I appreciate _all_ your qualities."

"I'd appreciate you getting to the point. I plan to take a brief nap, no thanks to Jason."

Alfred paced the room, grinning. "The boy is insatiable, I'll give him that."

Bruce leaned against the wall on an elbow. "Out with it, father. What's on your mind?"

A nod. "I've invited Kim. She's very excited about meeting Gotham's elite."

"That shouldn't be a problem."

The elder vampire sat on Bruce's bed, his expression soft.

Bruce watched him intensely, grinning. "You've been seeing a lot of her lately."

"Yes." a pause. "She has _quality,_ Bruce. I've not felt this way in centuries. At least since your mother."

"Father!" Bruce moved closer, delighted. "Are you in love?"

Deep blue eyes were wild, unfocused. _"Ssss_. I think so, son. We have much in common, and her intelligence keeps me on my toes."

"Her blood is sweet?"

"Like honey."

"What are your plans? Does she know the truth?"

Alfred pulled his chin absently. "About the family? Yes, I've told her. At first she didn't believe it. In her words the explanation sounded 'too fantastic.' "

"Surely she knows vampires exist in Gotham."

"Knowing and experiencing are two different things. Numerous accounts of attacks in the news are easy to dismiss. But to meet one of our kind up close? Needless to say I had to convince her."

Bruce leaned back thoughtfully. "I like her, and now I'm even more impressed. I had no idea she knew the truth."

"Clever girl. One of her endearing qualities is the ability to keep secrets."

"Not a common mortal trait I must admit."

A pause. "Do you plan on turning her?"

Alfred flashed a toothy smile. "I've been sorely tempted when she sleeps...but no. I could never force that on someone I love. Besides, she wants to live her mortal life."

"Understandable. She has family and a lifestyle."

"But not eternity."

Bruce watched his sire closely. "Can you control yourself?"

Alfred snorted. "I have so far."

"What's Kim think?"

"She accepts us, but is fearful of the change."

Bruce grinned savagely. _"Kiss_ her fear away, father."

Alfred chuckled. "Young fool. Humans consider us monsters. No amount of sophistication changes that."

"But surely she expects a life with you."

"We haven't discussed it seriously." a pause. "I hunger, child. Despite my age I'm not overly patient."

Bruce rubbed his shoulder. "Hold on a little, father. What woman can resist your charms?"

Alfred looked up with sudden intensity. "The others will bring human pets and associates to the gathering. I'll be busy about the mansion, as you know. And many of our guests will be strangers."

Bruce stood to his full height, eyes flashing. "She has my protection, father."

The older vampire was instantly at ease. "I've told her to use safeguards as a precaution. I don't trust some of the socialites."

"Ssss. Don't concern yourself with it. I'll inform the boys as well."

"Excellent." Alfred squeezed his son's hand. He glanced at the brass wall clock.

"I'd better get downstairs and see how the staff is doing."

Bruce pecked his sire on the cheek. "I'm glad you're happy, father. Does this mean I'll have a new mother?"

"Saucy boy. I've work to do!" Alfred couldn't stop smiling as he glided out.

Bruce laughed to himself. "Never too old, I guess!"

()

It was a warm, muggy summer evening. A large, hazy moon set over the Gotham skyline as a backdrop. A lone figure stood in the park, partially obscured by shadow. Feral eyes sparked in the twilight, anticipating a new turn of events.

Human form shifted, turned to bat. _A visitation was in order. And renewing old accquaintance._

()

Bruce curled under soft blankets, moonbeams shaping gentle shadows across his face. Broad expanses of window gave atmosphere to his bedroom from deep night.

He collapsed into rest, but not the dark sleep. On some level his senses were alert.

Those senses told him he wasn't alone.

_Musky sweetness, scent familiar and sexual. Slippery, then silken sensations like whispers over his body. Knowing touches, memories from before..._

He groaned, unable to move. His limbs were heavy, his eyes blank to the world. More sweet caresses, trailing fire and drawing heat.

Bruce ached, desire warming his bones. _He reached for nothing, feeling something escape his grasp..._

With a roar he jerked up, growling. Dark hair stuck everywhere rakishly as Bruce glanced about in the gloom. Piercing blue eyes glanced over at a digital clock.

He rubbed his eyes. _/What happened here?/_

His body throbbed, blood thumped his groin. He pulled himself quickly.

"Shit."

A hiss. Arching back over the bed he exploded, sticky cum coating his fist. The broad chest heaved in exertion.

"What the _hell?"_

Finally alert, he glanced about the bedroom. Both paned glass windows flapped open.

()

Dick adjusted his tux. Jason laughed, watching his brother struggle with a french collar.

_"Look_ at you. All pretty and tasty."

"Oh, shut up. Where's Tim?"

Jason shrugged. "I have no clue. Maybe he's devising another plan to seduce Bruce."

Dick rolled his eyes. "He's pretty fixated on that."

"Nah, just a case of hot pants."

"Don't I know it." Dick surveyed his brother. "What's that you're wearing? A silk shirt with pinstriped slacks?"

"Give me a break. I don't have my coat jacket on yet."

"I can see we'll all be coordinated. Maybe Tim's wearing an orange polyester golf uniform."

Jason posed in front of a full length mirror. "It's all in the accessories. If you want to look like a penguin that's your buisness."

Dick preened, running a hand through his hair. "I look good in _anything."_

"Pretty stuck on yourself."

Dick shrugged. "Face facts, bro...hating is useless. If everyone wants me, who am I to deny?" a laugh.

"Moron." Jason sniffed, adjusting his tie. "We'll see where the line starts tonight!"

"More hair jel, darling? Your spikes are flopping over."

"You're a real clown."

"It takes two, apparently." a deep voice stated. Both young men turned as their sire burst into the den, bare except for a towel.

Dick stared first. _"Whoa_. Line starts to the left."

Bruce glared, temper short. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. We were about to check on you. Why aren't you dressed?"

Bruce looked about, agitated. "Something strange happened earlier. I was resting and a presence entered my room."

"A presence? But we have security, not to mention spells-"

"Against known assailants. Something here is off, Dick."

A brief sniff. "Why are you so aroused? I'm not being funny-"

Bruce waved him off. "No, I know what you mean. Someone or something touched me in my sleep."

Jason kept staring. "An attack, I think." he touched Bruce on the neck. Red wetness seeped over his fingers from an open wound.

Dick touched it also in disbelief. "But why? To what purpose?"

Bruce rubbed his throat, feeling the puncture holes. "Damn. Someone managed to breach both security and mystic shields. Not good."

"But the gathering is tonight. What do you plan to do?"

"There's nothing to be done for now, Dick. Not until we have time to investigate."

Tim exploded into the room, angry. "I'll bet anything the Monsantos are behind this!"

Bruce snorted as the teen entered. "Tim, there's no evidence of that. Use your logic and detective skills."

"Besides the fact it makes no sense." Jason added. "They've been invited here openly. And I don't get the impression the Monsantos need to use such tactics."

Tim sniffed angrily. "Yeah, well...maybe not. But don't you think it's a little suspicious?"

Bruce eyed his youngest. "Maybe. Are you listening in on conversations again?"

"No." the teen rubbed his father's arm. "You okay? Not weak or anything?"

Bright blue eyes sparkled. "Hungry, but I'll do." A hug. "You look great, by the way. I didn't recall you having a white suit."

Tim tugged his suit jacket with pride. "Thanks. After all, it's black tie, right? Getting upstaged at home would be stupid."

Jason managed a grin as he looked Bruce over. "Some of us need a fashion consultant. Is skin _'in'_ this year?"

Bruce glanced down at his towel. "I need to get dressed-"

Jason was smug. "You're sure to be a hit, but our guests might misunderstand. There could be a riot. Or you could file assault charges!"

"Smartmouth. What time is it? My sense is off."

Dick watched him. "About seven thirty. Do you want more security at the entrances?"

"No. It would only cause suspicion, or indicate weakness."

"Weakness has nothing to do with this, father. Your assailant clearly knows you. But it may not have been an attack."

"What are you saying?!"

"Think about it. You were tasted passively. Whomever was in your room wanted information."

Bruce paced as his sons watched him again. "You're right. But what are they trying to find, and why is it important now?"

"First things first." Jason stopped the restless turning. "Get dressed and keep your eyes open. It might be someone arriving tonight."

"Friend or enemy is the question."

A pause. "Possibly both."

()

Bruce finished dressing, feeling better after sipping from a junior cook on the staff. Good food always made the blood sweeter. He made a mental note to include a bonus for the man.

He was still adjusting his bowtie when silent footsteps padded in.

"You look really great."

Bruce turned, smiling. "Thank you, Dick. I wasn't sure about this pastel shirt with a white tux, however."

Dick poked at the perfect collar. "The linen look is clean. Mint green works with black tie if you keep it simple."

Bruce laughed, brushing his hair. "My own personal fashion consultant."

Dick moved behind his sire by the mirror. "Looks nice with your eyes, too."

The firm mouth set. "Dick, you aren't here to talk about my eyes. And I know when I'm being watched."

A sigh. "All right, then. Any ideas about your attack?"

Bruce did another pace, eyes flashing as he spoke. "No, other than it was by someone who knows me."

"What makes you say that?"

Bruce sat abruptly, deep in thought. "By the way they touched me. I don't need to draw you a picture."

Dick squeezed a broad shoulder. "No. But now what? If you don't want added security-"

"We'll play it straight for now. I don't want whomever it is to know we have concerns. But stay aware."

Dick thought a moment. "I'll let Jason and Tim know. Are you sure you're okay?" he touched a corded neck. "Those bites are still open."

Bruce closed his eyes momentarily. "I was distracted." the wounds immediately closed as if they never existed.

Dick glanced about, tugging at his tux. "Our guests will be arriving soon. I'd better see if Alfred needs help with the staff."

Bruce turned suddenly. "That reminds me...Kim will be in attendance tonight."

"Oh, grandfather's friend? I like her."

A nod. "She knows what precautions to take, but make _certain_ she isn't isolated."

Dick blinked in disbelief. "Wait. You mean she knows about us? The truth?!"

"Yes. Alfred informed me this morning." A smirk. "I think he's in love."

Dick laughed. "Well at least I get a hot grandmother!"

Bruce grinned. "Don't even _think_ it. They have a few issues to resolve, however. I think Alfred wants to marry her."

Dick lifted an eyebrow. "But?"

"Naturally she's afraid. And there are mortal relatives."

"Humans always react the same way. How long is he willing to wait?"

Bruce shrugged. "Difficult to say. It's impossible to love someone and not eventually force the issue. He craves her touch."

Dick chuckled, heading for the door. "Maybe I'll give him some advice!"

"Oh, he'd _love_ that."

Dick flashed his fangs. "Well, if she's joining the family I'd better keep an eye on her."

Bruce watched his son with suspicion. "Make sure that's all you do!"

Dick made an affected pose, clutching his chest. "_Me? _Are you suggesting that I'd hit on my future grandmother? You don't trust me!"

"Not as far as I can throw you!"

Both vampires screeched in laughter.

Bruce waved his son off. "Get going. I've a grand entrance to make!"

"Showoff." Dick glided out the door, smirking.

TO BE CONTINUED

Next: BLOOD BONDS Meeting of the Minds


	8. Blood Bonds Who's Who

submission dated 9-6-05 (5/21/09)

author: FireCracker

(Italic copy bordered by_underscore_)

Archive? You'd better.

Warnings: This is an Elseworlds Vampire Fic

Profile Section. Visit Gotham's prominent vampires.

Blood Bonds Who's Who

**THE WAYNES**

Name: Bruce Wayne

Real Name: Valeraan

Aliases: Nick Simpson, Batman, Matches Malone

Relatives: Alfred (father) Leita (mother, deceased) Dick (son) Jason (son) Tim (son) Aziza (aunt, residing in another dimension)

Ht: 6'3"

Wt: 258

Eyes: blue

Hair: Black

Age: 123

Power Level: Vamprii Superior (magna / pre ancient)

Physical strength: Meta (class undetermined)

Intelligence: Genius

Favorite colors: Black ,violet

Zodiac: Scorpio

Other forms: humanoid bat, wolf, mist

Abilities / Powers: shapeshifting, telekenisis, spell casting, elemental control, invisibility, telepathy

Damage ability: Extremely resistant to high tech weaponry, invulnerable to conventional weaponry.

Special skills: all known forms of hand to hand combat, weaponry both ancient and modern

Affiliation: Clan, Gotham City

Allies: Superman, Green Lantern I, Catwoman, Lucius Fox, various lesser vampires, Commissioner Gordon

Power manifestation (as Batman) Shadowform, black tendrils

()

Name: Dick Grayson (legal)

Real Name: Dick Wayne

Aliases: Rick Johnson, Nightwing

Relatives: Alfred (grandfather) Bruce (father) Leita (grandmother, deceased) Jesana (mother, deceased) Jason (half brother) Tim (brother) Aziza (great aunt, residing in another dimension)

Ht: 6'2"

Wt: 236

Eyes: blue

Hair: Black

Age: 30

Power Level: Vamprii Superior

Physical strength: Meta (class undetermined)

Intelligence: Exceptional

Favorite colors: Gold, Dark green

Zodiac: Virgo

Other forms: humanoid bat, wolf, mist

Abilities / Powers: shapeshifting, telekenisis, spell casting, elemental control, invisibility, telepathy

Damage ability: Considerable resistance to high tech weaponry, invulnerable to conventional weaponry.

Special skills: martial arts, gymnastics and stick fighting

Affiliation: Clan, Gotham City

Allies: Superman, The Outsiders, Arsenal, Lucius Fox, various lesser vampires, Commissioner Gordon

Power manifestation (as Nightwing) Purple flame as a birdform

()

Name: Jason Todd (legal)

Real Name: Jason Wayne

Aliases: Roach, Skeeter, The Red Hood

Relatives: Alfred (grandfather) Letia (grandmother, deceased) Bruce (father) Brey (mother, deceased) Dick (half brother) Tim (half brother) Aziza (great aunt, residing in another dimension)

Ht: 6'1 1/2"

Wt: 240

Eyes: blue violet

Hair: Black

Age: 28

Power Level: Vamprii Superior

Physical strength: Meta (class undetermined)

Intelligence: Excellent

Favorite colors: Red, Orange

Zodiac: Taurus

Other forms: humanoid bat, wolf, mist

Abilities / Powers: shapeshifting, telekenisis, spell casting, elemental control, invisibility, telepathy

Damage ability: Considerable resistance to high tech weaponry, invulnerable to conventional weaponry.

Special skills: demolition, hardware, traditional combat

Affiliation: Clan, Gotham City

Allies: The Outsiders, Raven, Lucius Fox, various lesser vampires, Commissioner Gordon

Power manifestation (as Red Hood) Flaming crimson head

()

Name: Tim Drake (legal)

Real Name: Tim Wayne

Aliases: Red Robin

Relatives: Alfred (grandfather) Leita (grandmother, deceased) Bruce (father) Jesana (mother, deceased) Dick (brother) Jason (half brother) Aziza (great aunt, residing in another dimension)

Ht: 5'10"

Wt: 167

Eyes: blue

Hair: Black

Age: 16

Power Level: Vamprii Superior

Physical strength: Meta (class undetermined)

Intelligence: Brilliant

Favorite colors: Navy Blue, Silver

Zodiac: Sagittarius

Other forms: humanoid bat, wolf, mist

Abilities / Powers: shapeshifting, telekenisis, limited spell casting, elemental control, invisibility, telepathy

Damage ability: Vulnerable to high tech weaponry, invulnerable to conventional weaponry.

Special skills: martial arts, computer

Affiliation: Clan, Gotham City

Allies: Stephanie, Oracle, Lucius Fox, various lesser vampires, Teen Titans

Power manifestation (as Red Robin) concussive psionic aura

()

Name: Alfred Pennyworth

Real Name: Decilicus Ao (lost dialect, may be alien)

Aliases: Dark One, Slazzak, Oberak, Scratch, Beei, Hoor, Zhis, Ruben, Cooch, Tex MacEnroe, Petri Le Fleur, Jack Berlin, Peter Warfield, Brick Nolte, Peter Queen, Zeke Stephanopolis, Patch Jones, JoJo Collins(countless over the eons)

Relatives: Bruce (son) Leita (wife/lover) Dick (grandson) Jason (grandson) Tim (grandson) Aziza (sister, residing in another dimension) (rumored other offspring, not confirmed)

Ht: 6'

Wt: 228

Eyes: navy blue

Hair: Black

Age: ~ indeterminate (predates earth)

Power Level: Vamprii Superior (true ancient)

Physical strength: Meta (class undetermined)

Intelligence: Astounding

Favorite colors: Pewter, Beige

Zodiac: Capricorn

Other forms: humanoid bat, wolf, mist

Abilities / Powers: shapeshifting, telekenisis, spell casting, elemental control, invisibility, telepathy

Damage ability: Invulnerable to all known attacks

Special skills: Languages, all known and unknown

Affiliation: Clan

Allies: Clan, Lucius Fox, various lesser vampires, Commissioner Gordon, Renee Montoya

Power manifestation: None specific, Alfred is a traditionalist. However, he is known to wear a fedora and trenchcoat in battle mode.


End file.
